Gravity
by wish right now x
Summary: "There's a saying If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was" Blair Waldorf may never return. But Brooke Waldorfs being pulled to New York by a force stronger than anything. Stronger than Gravity.
1. Chapter 1

**This story idea just randomly came into my head recently. I hope you enjoy it!**

Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf walked down the stairs of the penthouse she shared with her mother in London. Her Mother was Blair Waldorf, Fashion designer for Eleanor Waldorf designs and head of the company over in the UK. Eleanor Waldorf was her grandmother who moved back to New York six years ago when she was ten.

"Good Morning Miss. Brooke" Dorothy, the maid said to her. Brooke smiled and nodded as she handed her a plate with Toast and butter on it as well as a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" she said and took a sip of her orange juice and took a seat on the green couch they had in the lounge. Moments later her mother glided down the stairs in a matters of leisure townhouse silk robe.

"Good Morning Brooke, Good Morning Dorothy" She politely greeted them as she took her breakfast and took a seat next to Brooke

"So, are you looking forward to your trip?" She asked me. By this she was referring to the summer me and my friend had planned to travel around Australia.

"Can't wait" she giggled thinking about the fun ahead. Her bags were all packed and she was leaving in the afternoon to go to the airport. A whole summer away from everything.

"Heathrow Airport please" Brooke said to the driver as she got into the limo her mother had ordered for her.

"Of course Miss. Waldorf"

Brooke stared out the window to the streets of London. She wondered if New York would be anything like London. Beggars on the street and overcrowded trains. Although her mother was originally from New York and her Grandmother lived there, Brooke had never been to New York. She was constantly asking to go and her grandmother and Cyrus were always inviting them, but her mother always refused. She said she wanted to leave the past in New York and Focus on the present.

It was very different of course for Brooke. Brooke felt a strong connection with New York and always felt like something was pulling her towards it. Now that she was sixteen, she could go by herself. She was close to being a adult which meant she could leave some of the drama she had been through.

Her and her mother had only settled down in London when she was nine. Besides that they were always moving all over the places. Many times when they moved her mother would be changing her name. Brooke was young and never understood why her mother would be constantly doing this but if she asked her she would only say that a very bad man was trying to track her down and find her. She guessed when she was ten that he had given up his attempt. He probably had. She then changed her name back to Blair Waldorf.

"We're here Miss. Waldorf" The drivers voice spoke into the back of the limo. Brooke got out of the limo to the big doors of Heathrow Airport.

"Thank you" She sighed as she pulled her suitcase towards the entrance doors. When she was inside and had checked in she looked around till she saw a tanned girl with long Black hair tied back into a pony-tail waiting for someone in-front of security.

"Hey S" Brooke shouted as she ran up to her best friend, who she was going on Holiday with.

"Hey B" Santana Hudson said as she approached her best friend and pulled her into a hug. She was wearing a purple shirt and skinny jeans- both from an Eleanor Waldorf designs line.

"Ready to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, why are you so desperate to go to New York for the whole summer anyway?" Santana asked as they went through security. Brooke shrugged looking down at her passport and fidgeting with it.

"Stuff" Brooke replied, though saying it as more of a question than an answer.

"Really B, what's in New York?" Santana asked confused. She wasn't exactly the smartest person and didn't often follow a lot of the stuff Brooke would be talking about.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Lets go to Starbucks" Brooke sighed.

Brooke knew she had to admit what she was look for to Santana. She was coming with her on this trip and would know anyway.

Santana went to get some Cappuccino's for them both, they had twenty Minutes before their flight would be boarding. Brooke took a seat in the corner of the cafe. She reached down and opened her blue Marc by Marc Jacobs's shoulder bag and pulled out sheets of paper. Santana came and sat down with her, Cappuccino in hand.

"What's all this then?"

"What we're looking for in New York" Brooke whispered "My father, Chuck Bass"

"Hey Uncle Chuck" Dylan Archibald said as Chuck bass stepped out of the elevator and into the Lounge of his Best friend's apartment.

"Hey Dylan, where's your sister?" Chuck asked.

"She's just getting dressed" Serena Archibald said as she entered the lounge followed by her husband Nate coming down the stairs.

"Hey Chuck" Nate said, greeting Chuck "You okay?"

"Yeah of course why not?"

"Because it was this day seventeen years ago that...." Nate went on trying to find the right way to explain it"

"She left; I know you can say it. Blair left" Chuck said, hiding his emotions under a strong face. He'd been a mess yesterday. The one person he had ever loved had left, It was only seven years ago he had given up trying to search for her, Serena had convinced him to stop, If he hadn't found her by then she probably would be...Dead.

"You Sure" Serena spoke quietly breaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Yeah perfectly fine" Chuck lied.

"Hey Uncle Chuck" Autumn Glided down the stairs in a Floral Alice & Olivia dress.

"There's the birthday girl" Chuck exclaimed as he saw his god-daughter run towards him for a hug. He was quite close with his God Children and loved to spoil them. He smiled and pulled out a small wrapped box and a card.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck!" Autumn smiled happily. Her Uncle always gave her gifts, usually expensive. She opened the Box to reveal a Silver locket with an Emerald in the middle.

"It's not every day you turn fourteen is it?" Chuck smiled. Autumn laughed and Dylan went back to texting on his phone.

"Okay B, what" Santana explained after her best friend told her that she was going to search for her father.

"My dad's in New York and I want to meet him"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"Yes I do! His Name is Charles Bartholomew Bass, his birthday is 19th May 1991, He is Godfather to the Children of Serena and Nate Archibald and he owns the Empire Hotel in New York where we will be staying" Santana gave her a questioning look. "I had a private investigator give me all his details"

"Well I still think it's a bad idea"

_Will flight 2471 to New York please bored, flight 2417 to New York at gate 3_

"Guess we better go" Santana said to Brooke after listening to the over head speaker.

**Hope you like. Please review x 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! X here is the next chapter of gravity. Please enjoy and review.**

Brooke and Santana were flying out to New York first class. It was only the best for them. There Family's had enough money to give them whatever they wanted. Brooke though wasn't as spoilt as everyone expected her to be. Her mother was sensible and though she grew up with everything, she made sure that Brooke understood real life. She needed to work for herself and not live off her mother's money. Her mother's biggest regret was never being able to make a name for herself. Always having to live with her parents help.

Brooke closed her eyes as the plane flew through the air and over the ocean. She thought about everything. But mostly one thing: her Father. Would he be happy to see her? Would he resent her? She thought back to the time she first gained up the courage to ask her mother about him.

_Blair was running around trying to get ready for a business meeting. She was going to be showing her designs to some of the executives for the new Line. A ten year old Brooke sat by watching her mother runs around the house trying to get ready. She'd always wanted to ask her mother about it but she never has the courage. Whenever she does she gets completely scared. She was scared as hell now but wouldn't be able to let herself down anymore. She needed to know._

"_Mom?" Brooke spoke timidly hoping her mother heard her._

"_Can it wait Brooke? Mommy's busy" Blair replied annoyed. It was a bad time to ask her as she had been really stressed this week._

"_No, It can't" Brooke stated. She couldn't let her mom just leave._

"_What is it then?" _

"_I need to know about my dad" Blairs usually calm face around her daughter turned shocked and she could barely get any words out her mouth._

"_w..wh..why?" Blair choked at her words._

"_You can't get out of this, He's a part of me and I've missed so much father-daughter things it's unfair"_

"_Brooke, I will tell you but you have to promise me something"_

"_What"_

"_You must never go looking for him"_

Brooke had made that promise and she was now breaking it. But she didn't care. Her mother was heartless to deny her as a child a father.

"_Okay I promise" Brooke told her mother after minuets of thinking about it. It was a lot to ask of her, a young girl. Blair cleared her throat ready to begin her story._

"_Your father's name is Charles Bartholomew Bass. We dated for a week in 2008 and then we dated for almost a year in 2009 to 2010. Then something happened that you're too young too know about. Then we split up. After that I found out I was pregnant and came over here. I told no-one. Ever since Chuck has been trying to find me and he only just gave up. So here we are"_

"_Why can't we go back?" Brooke begged her mother._

"_Because we can't Brooke" Her mother snapped at her. Brooke took this as the time to stop asking. She knew enough anyway._

Brooke blinked as she opened her eyes and looked out the window of the plane. Santana was listening to her I-pod with her eyes closed. She sighed and began to read a book.

"The Empire hotel" Santana said to a driver as she got into a yellow taxi cab. Brooke got in behind her. They'd just spent a while trying to fit both of their suitcases into the back of the cab.

They'd got off the plane nearly an hour ago and after going through Security and gathering their luggage they'd gone to get a coffee from Starbucks.

Besides finding her Dad, another thing Brooke wanted to do was go sight-seeing around New-York. She'd always wanted to.

"So, what are you girls going to do here?" The driver asked trying to make conversation.

"Go Sight-seeing" Santana said simply. It was like she was reading my thoughts.

"You got any family over here?" He asked trying to make conversation going as Santana's tone suggested she didn't want to speak to her.

"Yeah, My grandparents and my dad" I said. The driver continued to speak but I was in total shock about what I just said. He was my family by blood but he didn't know that. I wouldn't tell him strait away but try and get to know him first.

We paid the driver and dragged our luggage out to the revolving doors of The Empire hotel. It was large and quite grand and posh and expensive looking. Guess the pictures of my mums I fund were quite old.

We checked in the hotel. It was while we were getting our key that I saw him. Live. Standing infront of me.

"S, that's him, My father"

**Hope you like it and please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, to be honest I was a little disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I know it wasn't the best one but still. Thank you for reviewing. .com/cgi/home?id=1555882 Clothes for people. Also redone chapter 1 so there from London as if they were from pARIS THEY WOULD HAVE A FRENCH ACCENT ANd speak french.**

"S, that's him, my father". He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like the photos I'd seen of him. And there he was. Chuck Bass.

"Wow, he looks a little like you" Santana said to me.

"No, he doesn't" I said studying him.

"Yes he does, look you have his eyes" Santana said. I guess he does. But I smiled at this. I share something with him even if he does turn me down.

We were in room 1814. It was a room that after doing some research I discovered was pretty close to Chucks so I had requested it. And having the money I had they wouldn't deny me the closest to the pent house suite room. We unpacked and had a quick nap before getting up to go out again.

That was my plan but Santana thought otherwise. She stayed asleep for now. Perhaps she'd be up later. I had a shower and straitened my hair placing a black bow headband in it as me and Santana were supposed to go out to a restaurant for dinner. Guess I'd eat alone till she woke up and met me in the bar.

_Hey S, If you're reading this you've finally woke up! Gone downstairs to the bar meet me there and we can have dinner there love B 3_

I left the note on the door and walked out and down the stairs. I wore a black tunic and leggings with Black heels and a Black Clutch bag. I sighed. This took too long. I got to the bottom floor were the restaurant was and headed straight for the bar.

"One Scotch please" I told the bartender as I took a seat on the bar stool.

"Coming right up" The bartender said as he poured me a scotch and slid it across the table to me. I hated champagne, and preferred liquor.

"You look a little young to be drinking scotch in a bar" A cold voice came from behind. I turned around to come face to Face with my father. I was so shocked. He took a seat next to me.

"The usual" He said and the bartender slid him a scotch like mine.

"You look a little old to be drinking Scotch alone in a bar" He smirked at my comment.

"What no wife and kids?" I asked. Maybe he did know about me, or maybe he had moved on from my mother"

"No, not dated for years" He replied and took a sip of his scotch.

"Oh" Guess he defiantly didn't know about me.

"So, How old are you really?" He asked. "Promise I won't tell"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Chuck Bass, thirty-six" He said giving me his hand out to shake.

"Brooke Hudson" I took Santana's surname, Just in case they figured out. I looked a lot like my other, you couldn't really deny that.

"So, why you here alone?" He asked me after I shook his hand. I just touched my father. It felt awkward.

"My cousin is upstairs, asleep" I had to call Santana my cousin as it would be weird for us to have the same surname if we were friends.

"You're staying here?" He asked. "Isn't it a little expensive for someone so young?"

"I've got money" I giggled. I ordered another scotch and so did he. I downed it and pushed it forwards.

"So, where are you from" Chuck asked me.

"My parents and Grandparents are from New York, but this is my first time here. I live in London" I said.

"Did your parents go to St. Jude's or Constance Billard Schools?" he asked me.

"Not sure" Well yeah they definitely did but I don't want to tell him that now. "So, why no wife and kids"

"I've tried dating, but I'm not really over a girl I dated years ago"

"What was her name?" I asked interested.

"Blair Waldorf" He sighed and downed his Scotch. He ordered another.

"Have you tried looking for her, tried to make things right?" I asked. I wonder if he really cared.

"For almost ten years I tried finding her, but then I finally accepted I couldn't. My friend managed to make me face the truth, she died." He looked away.

"I'm so sorry" I comforted him. He really cared, he just lost all hope.

"She looked sort of like you" He smiled.

"Hey Uncle Chuck" A voice came from behind. I turned around to see a boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing Jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hi Dylan"

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Of course, I was just going to go to the bathroom" I said leaving my dad to talk to this Dylan person.

I walked away to the bathroom.

No-one's POV

"There's a party in Brooklyn tonight, I was wondering if I could have some booze to take over there? And if I could crash at your Penthouse tonight so Mom & Dad don't see me drunk?" Dylan asked his Godfather.

"Of course, you know you can. I'll arrange a limo to take you there and you call me when you want to come here and I'll have a limo ready to take you here. I'll go upstairs and get you some liquor" Chuck said as he finished his scotch and walked upstairs to get the booze for his godson. He never had a son, so wanted to treat Dylan like he was his own, even if he already had a father. His father was disappointed in him so he wanted to help Dylan. Guide him. Not force him.

Santana stepped out of the elevator onto the ground floor of the hotel. She walked straight up to the bar and looked around for her best friend. She didn't see Brookes brown hair anywhere.

"Great" She sighed as she took a seat next to a Blonde guy in Jeans and a blue shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My friend was suppose to meet me here but she's not here" She sighed again. "Sorry, I'm Santana Hudson" She told the boy.

"Dylan Archibald" He told her. "Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah" She smiled.

Chuck gave them the alcohol and they went off to the Party in the limo.

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and back to the bar. Chuck and the boy had left and it was barely anyone there. Suddenly her phone beeped.

_Hey B, couldn't find you in the bar. Gone to a party. Be back later. Luv Sxxx_

Great. I was alone tonight.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter seemed to take ages to write.**

**I do not own gossip girl.**

Santana crept through the door of the room she shared with her best friend. She carried her shoes in her hands and attempted not to stumble and keep quiet for her friend who was probably asleep. She tripped and a giggle escaped her lips. She reached out her hand as she pulled the tall blonde haired boy into the room who was also drunk. She looked into his eyes. Before either of them could think his lips brushed against hers and they were lying down making out on the couch ripping each other's Clothes off. They made their way towards Santana's bedroom.

Santana groaned as she woke up the next morning. She had an awful headache. She turned around to see a boy lying next to her. It was the same Boy she had gone to the party with last night. She'd had a great time hanging out with him. Dylan Archibald. On the ride there they began talking and drinking and she had so much fun. Not to mention he was hot.

"Good Morning" He smiled as he saw the pretty girl looking into his captivating blue eyes.

"Hey" she smiled back "What time is it?" She groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"Half Ten" Dylan checked the clock.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" she smiled whilst getting up, grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom. "I had fun last night" she smiled sweetly and closed the door.

Dylan had fun to. He enjoyed the night he'd spent with her. Santana was fun and care free. He'd noticed that on the way to the party before they were even drunk.

He got up and shoved on his clothes from the night before. He left the room and walked into the suite were he went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of water to try and help his headache. He sat on the bar stool and had a sip of his water. Out of nowhere he heard a piercing scream from behind.

A girl with long brown hair in striped green strapless top and white skinny jeans was screaming at the boy in front of her. She kind of recognised him but was confused as to what he was doing in her hotel room.

"Geez" he said as he covered his ears. It really wasn't helping his headache. She picked up the notebook and threw it at him.

"Leave! Get out!" She cried throwing anything she could find at him.

Just then Santana came running out of her room with her hair soaking wet and a towel wrapped around her body.

"Brooke stop! Just calm down" She said as she snatched a book out of her friends hand. "He's with me"

Brooke stopped and looked her friend deep in the eyes before turning around and leaving.

"So, do you want to get dressed and go to breakfast?" Dylan asked Santana.

"Yeah go on Santana" Brooke gulped as she waved her friend off and walked into her room.

...

Chuck woke up in his large double bed alone. He used to have Woman in it. Or just one. Blair. He leaned over to his bedside table and opened the draw. He took out a large sparkling ring. The engagement ring he had gotten for her.

He stared at the ring lost in thoughts. What if she had got to the empire state building on time? What if he never saw Jack? What if never messed up? His thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door. He quickly dropped the ring back in and called for the person to enter.

"Here is your breakfast and today's morning Newspaper Mr. Bass" The maid said as she handed him a tray.

"Thank you Quinn" He said as he picked up the Morning paper. He flicked through until a article caught his eye.

_Chuck Bass: Eternal Bachelor?_

_New York Big businessman Charles Bartholomew Bass (age 36) who is the owner of Bass industries has not dated in years. The thirty-six year old is thought to not marry and remain single forever._

_He is the son of Bart Bass and his last long term girlfriend is thought to be New York's Blair Waldorf-The daughter of Eleanor Waldorf-Rose of Eleanor Waldorf designs. Blair Waldorf suddenly diapered almost seventeen years ago and has not be seen since. _

_Charles or Chuck to his friends is often seen at the bar of his hotel The Empire drinking scotch. _

Chuck stopped reading there, this was just too much. All about Blair. He knew she was gone, he didn't need to be reminded. Blair hurt to much. He had a whole in his heart from where she left and all the mistakes he made.

A picture was on the wall of him and Blair smiling together in front of the empire- when he had just bought it. Blair was looking beautiful as usual and when Chuck looked at it, she was all he could see.

...

"Hey B" Santana sighed as she entered the room after breakfast.

Brooke was sitting on the couch reading this week's vogue in her clothes.

"How was breakfast?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off the magazine. Her tone said how annoyed she was.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but please don't be mad" Santana begged.

"How can I not be mad! Your here to help me find and meet my dad, Not to go sleep with guys!" Brooke now dropped the magazine. She was short tempered.

"Actually, he does kind of help you"

"How" Brooke sat down and pouted.

"His name is Dylan Archibald, He is the son of Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald and..."

"...The godson of Chuck Bass" Brooke finished her scentence. "When are you next going out?" She asked desperately.

"Saturday" Santana smirked at her friend.

**I know theres a lot of Santana/Dylan here and not a lot of Brooke/Chuck but otherwise its kinda pointless them characters being there and i wanted them to have a way for people to interact.**

**Five reviews before next update x**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the remainder of the week, I am dedicating all my Chapters to an inspiration, a Icon of mine in both Music and Fashion: Lady Gaga. She really is inspirational and these are dedicated to her. Also please excuse if any of its wrong as I have never been to New York but am going later this year! **

**OUTFITS: http:/ www .polyvore .com /cgi /set? id= 19371362 (remove spaces)**

Brooke held her hand out trying to call a taxi. None came to her so they both continued to wait attempting to call every taxi that drove past. Finally one pulled up to them and they got into the back of the yellow cab.

"Madison Square Garden please" Brooke told the driver as she sat in the back seat. She and Santana had managed to get two tickets to see Lady Gaga performing at Madison square garden and were off to the concert. She was wearing a white ruffle top with denim hot-pants and tights with flat pumps. She didn't want to wear heels in case she'd be doing a lot of Dancing and jumping around. Santana on the other hand wore black heeled boots, a sequined jersey top and leggings. They both decided to put their stuff in Brookes black Chanel vintage bag.

Brooke couldn't stop thinking about her recent brief encounter with Chuck on their way out.

_Flashback_

"_Come on S" Brooke said as she dragged her best friend out of the room. _

"_Okay just let me put in my earring!" She shouted as she stumbled out of the apartment. She managed to get her earring in and they began to walk to the elevator. Chuck was there waiting for the Elevator to come._

"_Hi, Brooke and Santana right?" Chuck asked as they waited. The elevator was coming up from the bottom floor. Very slowly._

"_Yeah, Chuck" Brooke replied smiling. He remembered her. Chuck smiled as well at the young girl in front of him. She looked so much like Blair did at that age._

"_So where are you two going?" Chuck asked. The Elavator wasn't to far from them now. _

"_Madison square garden, to see Lady Gaga" Brooke told him._

"_Lady Gaga?" Chuck asked shocked. "You know when I was younger my girlfriend and her friends and I had a private performance from her._

"_Really?" Brooke asked shocked, her mother had never mentioned that. They were now in the elevator making there way down to the ground floor._

"_Yeah, her stepfather was a good friend of Gaga's" He laughed._

"_Wow" The elevator dinged now at the ground floor._

"_Yeah, think of me when you here Bad Romance" He laughed as he left the hotel to his awaiting Limo._

_End of Flashback._

After collecting the Tickets the show was about to start. We walked around the area for a few minutes before finding our seats. We were in the second row in the centre, right infront of the stage. Suddenly two figures I recognised walked past.

It was my Grandma Eleanor and Grandpa Cyrus. I should have remembered that Cyrus and Lady Gaga were good friends; of course they'd be there in the very front row! They didn't sit exactly in front of us but in front and two across. Weren't they a little old to be attending a concert anyway? I hid my face looking into my bag. Could the concert start already so the lights would go off and they didn't see my face?

"S" I hissed. She looked towards me and I pointed towards my Grandparents. She knew them as she'd been to dinner with us when they visited me and mum in London.

"Oh shit" She mumbled. New York's a big place, unfortunately not big enough that I won't run into my grandparents. A person with masks to go over your ace for Bad romance came along. With nothing else to get and just in case, me and Santana bought some for $25 each. We put them over our faces and the lights turned off. Suddenly all we could hear was the music and Lady Gagas voice.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

The crowd erupted into cheers as the she took her final bow after ending with one of her biggest hits. Santana and I had been on our feet dancing the whole way through. But when she sung that song I did as I was told and only thought of Chuck. He and My mum kind of did have a bad romance.

"Well don't you look fabulous" I heard a voice from behind. We were waiting for a taxi, still wearing our masks. I turned to see Cyrus and Eleanor. Oh no. What was I going to say? They may recognise my voice.

"Thank you" I said in a fake Australian accent. What? Why Australian?

"Yeah we love it here" Santana said in a similar accent to me.

"Wow what part of Australia are you from?" Cyrus asked. This is what Geography was for. I now wish I'd listened in Geography.

"South Yara, near Melbourne" Santana said in the same fake accent as before.

"Well I've never heard of there before" Eleanor said.

"It's only a small village Town" I told her in my accent. God I was stupid.

"Oh, here our cab" Santana said as one approached us. Thank god I thought as we both piled in.

"South Yara?" I asked confused.

"Don't ask" Santana said. We both took off our masks. That was close. If they found out I was here then they would tell my mom then I'd have no chance of meeting my father.

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review again- more reviews faster updates xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know in the season three final Nate and Serena broke up and Serena went to Paris but In this story Serena and Nate didn't break up but Serena still went to Paris.**

"I can't believe your making me come with you!" Brooke shouted to Santana as she fixed her headband.

"Relax, it'll be fun!" Santana shouted back "How do I look" She asked stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silk sequined T-shirt dress with tights, a black clutch, slouch sack boots and a black headband.

"You look great" Brooke smiled "What about me?" She asked. Brooke was wearing a short black Matthew Williamson dress with satin platform sandals, a tube metallic leather clutch and Swarovski crystal and chiffon hair band.

"You look okay" She joked. They both laughed. There was a knock on the door which Santana went to open. Dylan was there.

"Hi, ready to go" He asked.

"Course" Both said. They all headed down and piled into the awaiting Limo.

Chuck

Dylan's just taken one of the Limo's to go to another party, in Brooklyn this time. He's going with the girls that are staying in the room next door, Santana and Brooke.

Brooke. There's something about her that just seems familiar. I feel like I knew her before. She looks so familiar. She looks like Blair.

The brown hair, the lips, the nose like a mini replica of Blair. Even her clothing style, the headbands! It's ridiculous. But she doesn't have the same large deep brown eyes. No, they were something that was only Blair's.

Memories flooded back to him as he thought about the last time he'd seen those eyes. Then the engagement ring came back into his mind. He'd never even got the chance to ask her. Her face, she said she never wanted to see him again. He knew he'd hurt her, it was the biggest mistake of his life. All he wanted was another chance. She'd given him so many and they never worked out. After Tuscany, Jack and Jenny he wouldn't be able to forgive him either. But he had to learn the hard way- unfortunately love can't conquer all. He barely believed Blair was dead; she was probably married to some rich European man and had three or four children.

That man was lucky; he should appreciate who he had. He had Blair Waldorf to call his wife. A sudden rage of anger just came over Chuck and he threw the engagement ring into his walk in wardrobe. It slammed against the floor breaking the box. The ring fell out and rolled over towards the entrance of the wardrobe. Chuck saw it going away from him like the time it had been taken from him before.

Flashback

He was in Prague wondering the streets alone and drunk. He passed a couple of Prostitutes that leant against the wall leading onto the empty streets. Suddenly three guys surrounded him and started searching him for whatever they could find.

"All right, I'm Chuck Bass just let me get to a bank and then I'll get you money there" He said as he allowed them to look through his stuff. They found the ring and began to run off.

"Hey, give me that" Chuck shouted. Take anything just not the ring.

In seconds he heard a gunshot and felt the bullet go into him. A million things should of been running through his mind but all he could think of was Blair. His eyes closed and everything went Black.

End of Flashback

Somehow they had managed to find the people who had taken his ring and he got it back. He walked over and picked up the ring examining it. It wasn't damaged like the box was so he put it back into the box and back into the draw. He lay in his bed and let more memories come back to him.

Another Flashback

He woke up in a hospital room. He looked around and found a bandaged covering the area in his stomach. Guess he'd lived.

"Oh Charles your awake" He heard a caring voice. It was Lily's. He looked around.

"How did I get to New York?" He asked. Last he checked he was in Prague.

"They transferred you over here, I'll get Serena and Nate" Lily ran out of the room. A few minutes later Serena and Nate came in hand in hand. They looked so happy, it made him feel sick.

"Hey man" Nate said to his best friend who was in the hospital bed. And clothes.

"Serena, aren't you and Blair suppose to be in Paris?" Chuck asked.

"Actually chuck there's something I need to tell you" Serena said sitting down on the bed.

"me and Blair talked and she was talking about moving from New York and starting a new life, I told her not to but then I went shopping one day with an old boarding school friend and came back and she left this note" Serena explained handing chuck a piece of paper.

_Dear S,_

_I need to start a new life, I can't do that in New York, which is why I've changed my phone number and moved away. I'm sorry, it's just too hard. I love you s,_

_Love B xxx_

That's all she left him. A note. Not even for him. She hates him. He caused her too much pain.

..

He heard stumbling and giggling from outside, it was now one O'clock. He got up and headed for the door. It was probably Dylan.

"Shit, I thought you had the key?" Santana whispered.

"No, you must have left it in the room" the other whispered. It was Brooke this time.

"There's no-one at the front desk though"

"What are you doing out here?" Chuck asked as he came out of the room.

"We left our key in our room and there's no one at the front desk"Brooke said. I could smell the Alcohol in all there breaths.

"Come in then" I said guiding them into my suite.

**Hope you liked. Please review. Thank you for the reviews. X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't really get the most positive reviews for last chapter :(. But Bad info, as you did not have the courage to say any of this to me using your account so I could PM you I will just say it here:**

**_Brooke and Blair you will learn about in the next chapter about her naming. This story is set in Tv world were chucks mothers name is not misty, but Evelyn. I do enjoy readin the gossip girl books but this is based in the TV show. I like chair as a couple and this story says it is chare not nair. So if you dont likt that coupling dont take it out on my story. I'd like to see you right a story. Not all people who read the books are die hard NB fans, i read them adn i am not. Please dont take your anger out on Chuck and the tv show on me and my story. and ps i like chuck, hes peng._**

**Chuck's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone vomiting in the toilet. Not the nicest sound to wake up to. I walked into the bathroom to see it was Brooke. She had her hair tied back in a bun and was finishing vomiting.

"Hi, Nice pyjamas" she said to me pointing to my silk pyjamas.

"Don't mock me" I told her. "Hangover?" I asked. She nodded back in reply.

"I use to vomit from them to; do you want to know the secret to surviving them?" I told her.

"What?" She asked interested.

"Bread will soak up the alcohol, don't worry" I said.

"To be honest, that doesn't help" She said. It probably didn't but it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Fine, you go downstairs to the front desk and get a new key to get into your room. Get changed and I'll take you down to breakfast" I smiled. It might be nice not to eat breakfast alone.

"Okay" She smiled to. "Knowing Santana she won't get up for another hour or two" She said.

"Yeah, same with Dylan" I said.

Brookes POV

I can't believe it. My father wants to have breakfast with me. And he doesn't even know I'm his daughter. He just wants to have breakfast with me, who he thinks is an ordinary rich sixteen year old girl from London. I ran down stairs to get a key then strait back up to my room.

I got dressed into a yellow v back racer cami top, cropped jeans, T-bar leather sandals and grabbed a headband, tote bag and sunglasses. To finish the outfit off I put on a vintage Chanel necklace and walked downstairs to meet him at the entrance of the restaurant.

"I'll have a Mimosa** (AN. That's champagne and orange juice) **and a full English Breakfast" I said handing the waiter the menu.

"I'll have the same please" Chuck said. The restaurant was large and had white walls, tables and Chairs but all the Table decorations were black.

"If you've got a hangover then why are you drinking more?" He asked me as I took a sip of my drink.

"I find the best cure is the cause" I gulped.

"You know I use to say that when I was your age"

"And does it work?" I asked having another drink.

"No, it just gives you a worse headache" He said.

The waiter came and gave us our breakfast.

"Two coffees please" Chuck ordered.

"You drink two Coffees?" I asked confused.

"No, one's for you, they help with the hangover" He told me.

"Coffee? I've never tried coffee, I like Frappucinos" I said. The coffee came when I was halfway through my meal.

"Drink up" Chuck told me. I took a small sip out of the mug that had been handed to me.

"Yuck, that's revolting" I said scrunching up my face in disgust.

"Your get use to it" He laughed at my reaction. It was kind of funny. Coffee really was disgusting though.

When I think about it, it was kind of cool. My mum saw me take my first steps, heard my first words, took me to my first day at school, but my dad gave me my first coffee. And saw my reaction when I first drunk it. It was sad to think he'd missed all those other things in life. Moments he'd never get back. And my mum was so cruel she didn't allow him in, to even know who I was.

"So, what do you want to do when your older?" He asked.

"I don't really know, My mum wants me to go to Oxford or Yale or Cambridge or some other big school but I don't really care" I said stuffing the last bits of breakfast into my mouth.

"What university did she go to?" He asked.

"Well she wanted to go to Yale but decided to go to NYU instead for a year. Then she left" I told him.

"Really?" He asked. I might have said too much.

"Yeah, but it was years ago" I said. Would that help him?

"Put it on my bill please" He told the waiter.

"That's okay I'll pay for myself" I told him reaching into my bag to get my purse.

"A lovely young lady like you doesn't need to pay, I'll get it" he told me. I smiled. He thinks I'm a lovely young lady.

My phone beeped and picked it up to read the text message. It was from Santana.

_Thanks for waiting for me before breakfast! Have gone into the room to get ready and grabbed a slice of toast meet me up here soon and we can do something today x._

"Where's a good place to go in New York?" I asked looking at my text message.

"Central Park, The Met, Empire State building, Madame Tussauds. Actually if you want I can organise a New York City Helicopter tour for you and your cousin" He said.

"That would be great" I told him.

"I'll go do that for you now" He told me walking towards reception.

He came back to me a few minutes later.

"I've got a taxi to take you there in an hour and they'll be ready to takeoff as soon as you get there" He told me.

"Thank you!" I smiled. My phone began to ring so I picked it up and checked the caller id.

"It's my mum, I've got to take this" I told him. He nodded and left to go back to his room.

Hi Mum! (Brooke)

_Hi sweetie how's Australia? (Blair)_

It's great, me and Santana are having a lot of fun.

_Oh good, and where's Santana, can I speak to her?_

Well actually I'm in the lobby and she's grabbing her phone out of her room.

_Oh, where are you off to then?_

South Yara, a different hotel

_South Yara? Your Grandmother was just telling me about some people from there she met at the Lady gaga concert._

Wow, really? Well I kind of need to go but I'll call you soon

_Okay, be careful and have fun_

I will, I love you mum

_I love you do Brooke_

I could barely keep my giggles under control. I can't believe grandma had told mum about us at the concert. It was stupid!

**Thankyou for the positive reviews. Please review! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter :)**

The Helicopter ride was really fun. I texted Chuck saying thanks as soon as we got off. It took an hour and we saw the whole of New York from a Birdseye view. We saw the statue of Liberty, The Hudson River and Wall Street. It was great!

Once we got out we went for lunch in MacDonald's. Yeah, not the most posh of places but just MacDonald's. It was nice to have a cheap burger and chips instead of a lobster or something for once. After that we got Frappucino's from starbucks and went to Central Park.

Little dogs were running around and little children were playing with an ice cream in their hands. It was a hot summer Sunday so you expected everyone to be in the park, playing.

"Excuse me" An oldish man said. He looked about forty, fifty? He definitely had Botox though. I nodded indicating for him to go on with what he was saying.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you" I told him. He didn't look familiar at all.

"Well, I'm Jack Bass, what is your name?" He asked me holding out his hand.

"Brooke Hudson" I shook his hand.

"Are you related to Chuck Bass?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I'm his uncle" So he was my great-uncle. I can't believe that I didn't notice the Bass. Of course He's related!

"We're staying in his hotel, next door to him" She continued. Santana wasn't shy. She was quite outgoing. Able to talk to anyone whether she knew them or not.

"Really, well I have to go it was nice meeting you both" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Well that was weird" I said.

"Relax, he's like your family" Santana replied "He can't be that bad"

...

"So where were you last night?" Nate asked as his son walked through the door. His godfather immediately followed behind him.

"I went to Uncle Chuck's after the party" Dylan told his father.

"Oh yeah, the Brooklyn party, and was there drinking at this party?" Nate interrogated his son.

"Some" Dylan admitted.

"And did you drink?" Nate continued.

"A bit" Dylan said.

"Relax Nathaniel, You were drinking and sleeping with your girlfriend when you were his age" Chuck interrupted.

"Girlfriend?" Serena said coming into the room. "And who is she?" She said sitting down on the couch.

"It's nothing" Dylan said. How could Chuck tell his parents that? Guess he just let it slip.

"No really what's her Name, Chuck knows her why can't we" She asked teasing her sixteen year old son.

"Come on, tell us" Nate joined in the game.

"Her names Santana, she's staying in Uncle Chucks hotel from London" He sighed giving in to his parents.

"Wow and don't have sex, it sets a bad example for your sister" Nate told him.

"Easy for you to say you had me at nineteen!" Dylan snapped and walked upstairs to his room.

Flashback

It was August 2010. Serena had been back from Paris since June. The reason was that Blair had left her with only a note. The Van der woodsens/Humphrey family (Plus Nate and Vanessa) were in the Hamptons house.

It was early morning and Serena was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Nate was out jogging as it was early in the morning so she held her own long blonde hair back. When she was finally done vomiting she brushed her teeth and left her en-suite bathroom to her bedroom in the Hamptons house. Her mother was sitting on her bed in her dressing gown looking deep in thought.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" Lily asked her young daughter.

"I...I...I don't know" Serena confessed to her mother. "I've been vomiting all mornings and I'm late"

"Do you want me to go get you a test?" Lily asked. Serena nodded wiping the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Please don't tell Nate" She begged.

"Okay" Her mother whispered and left to get the item for her daughter.

She returned half an hour later with three tests with her, Just to make sure. Nate walked in the room but Serena screamed at him to leave, which he does, although very confused to why.

Serena and Lily were sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off and the tests to be done. Once the timer went off, Serena grabbed the test to find out if she was with Child.

"Your not mad are you?" Serena asked her mother.

"Of course not I'm going to be a grandmother!" Lily exclaimed.

Nate and Dan were sitting outside on the porch talking.

"I'm really confused as to whats up with Serena" Nate told Dan. They were talking whilst drinking coffee outside in the sun.

"It's probably nothing, just some girl thing" Dan gave advice. Serena walked up behind them, now dressed in Shorts and cami top.

"Hey Dan, do you mind if I talk to Nate a minuet?" Serena asked.

"Yeah of course, I was just leaving" Dan got up and Left. Serena sat in his seat and took hold of his hand.

"I'm Pregnant" She told him.

"Come on just one more push! One more!" Nate shouted. Serena pushed as hard as she could. A tiny cry could be heard and Serena looked up in relief at the screaming baby boy.

"Do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked as she handed Serena and Nate there little baby boy.

"Dylan Charles William Archibald" Serena smiled looking down at her son.

May 17th 2013 Serena and Nate were back in the maternity hospital ward.

"Congratulations" The nurse told the still young couple "Its a girl, what name should I put her down as"

"Autumn Blair Lily Archibald" Nate told the doctor. They all gathered round the little baby girl, a perfect family picture.

_End of Flashback_

The Elevator dinged at Santana and Brookes Floor. Finally, A little kid had got on and pressed the button to stop at every floor. Then he got off at the first floor it stopped at so they had been waiting in the Elevator stopping at every floor. As they got off Chuck was waiting about to get on.

"Finally" Santana sighed as she got off the Elevator and headed to the room, dragging her Marc Jacobs bag at her heals.

"Thanks for the Helicopter, It was really fun" Brooke told Chuck as he stepped onto the Elevator.

"You're welcome" He smiled. He loved helping people. Well he hated it but he felt a connection to this girl.

"We met your Uncle in Central Park by the way" Santana smiled. Chuck suddenly put his hand in-between to stop the Elevator doors from Closing.

"Uncle?" He shouted confused.

"Yeah, Jack Bass, Is everything okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Chuck told her not looking her in the eye and walking back into the Elevator.

The doors closed and he disappeared looking deep in thought.

**Please review! xxx**

**Next Chapter preview:**

_Without a headband, Blair felt as if she was nothing. She was no longer the queen, the mother of a daughter or a popular fashion designer- without a headband she was just Blair Waldorf. And being just Blair Waldorf wasn't enough._


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little filler chapter xx **

Blair Waldorf walked into her studio. She'd been working here since Brooke had turned one.

Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf was her sixteen year old daughter. Her name was from Brooklyn, New York. She wanted to call her after the city she loved but it would be slightly weird to call her 'New York' or 'Upper East Side' or 'Manhattan'. And she kind of also wanted something beginning with B. That way she'd have another and Queen B. She considered the name Charlotte like her father, Charles but she didn't like it. Eleanor came from her mother. She had expected her mother to be angry at her when she told her she was pregnant. Her mother was angry at first but supported Blair throughout her pregnancy and gave her a reliable job. Evelyn was from her other Grandmothers name. It was only fair. If it was a boy she would have had his middle name as Bart.

She found out she was pregnant on 16th May 2010. She knew it was Chucks, who else's it would be. She was still angry at him and did not like the thought of having to see him just for Childs sake. She was going to get rid of it, though the thought still gave her pain. It was the next day when all the signs were pointing to one thing, The Empire State building. They belonged together, or so she believed.

Dorota's water broke and they went to the hospital. Blair was too late and Chuck had already left. He slept with Jenny Humphrey. When she discovered she was furious, she'd pictured them together. Her, Chuck and Brooke together at Christmas. Brooke's birthday. A wedding perhaps?

When she returned and met Dorota's little baby girl, she knew that she couldn't get rid of it. Her own little daughter. It was so sweet. She was Life. And now when she looked at the beautiful little daughter she had today, she knew she'd made the right decision. Times had sometimes been hard with Brooke though. Especially when he looked into her gorgeous eyes. They were just like her fathers. She had the famous Bass eyes.

She sighed as she walked to her desk were sheets of paper looked waiting for designs. She was Blank. Had no inspiration. She thought constantly about what to do, she was just waiting for inspiration to come to her. It was summer, it should be able to. She reflected back on previous summers, times when she'd go to the Hamptons houses with her friend's and attending the horse races.

She drew on a model, remembering those times; New York was a lot nicer than London in the summer. London always rained.

Whenever Blair was stuck for ideas on what to design she'd always reflect back to different parts of her life. Her reign as Queen B, Her time with Marcus Beaton and her brief college experience were a few of the memories on the clothes.

She was sad that she never got to finish college, even if she was at NYU she was transferring to Colombia. They all must have been disappointed when Blair Waldorf didn't show up at the school that year. Even after she said she would, twice.

Brooke was her life now, but she now had her own life. She wanted a father, but she had to understand that she got three grandfathers instead. Blair knew that probably would never be enough for Brooke. Anytime she asked about him, which she didn't much as she knew how much it upset Blair to talk about him. She was currently in Australia with her best friend, Santana Hudson. Santana was a really sweet girl, with outstanding looks and a great figure. I would ask her to do modelling for the line but if I did Brooke would be jealous. I know how I felt when they had Serena modelling to.

Brooke was just as beautiful as Santana but if someone like Chuck or Serena saw her then saw the name, they would know who she was instantly. Worse than Chuck or Serena would be Jack. He'd blackmail her into anything. He was an evil Basstard. Brooke was unfortunately the niece of him. Or the great niece, whatever you wanted to say.

She finished her latest designs off with her signature piece, a headband. Brooke wore headbands as Blair had put one of every colour and style in her wardrobe. Without a headband, Blair felt as if she was nothing. She was no longer the queen, the mother of a daughter or a popular fashion designer- without a headband she was just Blair Waldorf. And being just Blair Waldorf wasn't enough.

**Shorter than usual but what do you think? 5 reviews before next update xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Man what's up? _Nate answered his phone. Chuck was calling on the other end.

_Jacks in town _He told him quickly.

_What? How do you know? _Nate asked Last time Jack was in town he caused major drama. For everyone.

_Brooke and Santana said they met him in Central Park _Chuck told him.

_Wait, the same Santana Dylan's dating? _Nate got distracted.

_Yes, but back to the important subject Nathaniel! _Chuck shouted angrily through the phone.

_Well, do you trust Brooke and Santana? _Nate asked.

_Yes! Why not! _Chuck was confused now.

_Do you remember last time Jack came? With mysterious people turning up, you trusting them, your mother? _Nate continued.

_Evelyn may be my mother biologically but Lily's my real mother _Chuck sighed.

"Heard you were back in town" Chuck said as he approached Jack. He was sitting on a bench in Central Park smoking a cigarette.

"Well, my nephew, not even a formal greeting?" Jack smirked.

"No formal greeting but a formal goodbye? What are you doing in New York Jack" Chuck asked taking a seat next to him.

"Can I just not be a tourist here?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No, you can't, you're up to something" Chuck told him. "How do you know Brooke and Santana?" Chuck asked.

"Brooke and Santana..." Jack was searching his brain trying to remember anyone by that name.

"Brooke and Santana Hudson" Chuck said.

"The girls in the park? Well Brooke looked familiar so I asked her if I knew her and Santana. She asked me if I was related to you and I said yes. Then I left" Jack told him.

"Really?" Chuck asked. He was convinced by this, but didn't want to show it.

"Honest, asks anyone in the park this morning" Jack told him. Guess he was right to trust Brooke and Santana but there still was something funny about them.

Chuck knew he had to get rid of Jack. He lifted up his briefcase.

"In this Briefcase I have three-million dollars. You can take it and leave New York" Chuck told his uncle. Jack looked at him and just laughed.

"What you think three-million dollars will make me go away? I have my own money" Jack continued to laugh at his nephew.

"No you don't, I had a private investigator look you up when I found out you were in town. Your broke Jack. Spent all your money on a mid-life crisis" Chuck smirked at Jack. Jack stopped laughing.

"Three-million dollars is a lot of money. It can pay for a house for you, designer clothes and enough Botox to stop you looking like a wrinkled old man. I even added a first-class ticket for you to Australia. All you have to do is leave" He told his Uncle.

"All you have to do is get on the plane. It leaves in three hours" Chuck finished. Jack continued to look deep in thought.

"Deal" He finally said.

"I have highly paid security to help you make-sure you get on the plane and don't think that once you're on its over. I'll have a Private investigator make-sure you stay away from America" Chuck told him. Jack nodded and handed him the brief case. Two large men came up.

"These are some of the security I've got for you, to make-sure you get on the plane okay.

"It's nice to take your money. I took everything else of yours. Your mother, your hotel and what was her name again? Blair" Jack irritated his nephew. "And now your money" He laughed.

Strait there and then after hearing what Jack had to say Chuck punched him in the face, knocking him down onto the floor. He deserved it. He deserved everything bad in the world.

Chuck took a seat in his Limo angrily. His mother? She never bothered him. She just left him every time. His Hotel? It was noting back then compared to what it is to now. But nothing compared to Blair and how much he loved her. He'd trade in everything just to see her once more, just to be able to propose and whisper in her ear that he loved her once more. He just had to dream. Sleeping with Jenny was the biggest regret of his life. So was Jack. And so was letting her go.

But now it was over. And Jack was gone. For Now.

**Dun. Dun. DuuuuuuUUuuUUUuuuun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was going to put this up last night but couldn't :(. so here it is now! Outfits for the next three chapters will be next chapter which I will update soon,. tommorow if I get enough reviews? x**

"Hi Brooke" Chuck said as I opened the door to their room.

"Hi, Chuck, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. It was not that she didn't like her dad randomly knocking at my door, for what seems like no reason, it was that it was weird He didn't even know I was his daughter.

"Oh, I just came to invite you to this Charity Gala honouring me" Chuck told me.

"A Charity Gala in your honour? That's big" I told him. He laughed. "So what's it for?" I asked him.

"I don't know, save the rain forest or something?" He laughed. "So are you coming? It's on Saturday?" He asked.

"Course, I'll talk to Santana but she and Dylan are out at the moment" I told him. They were having lunch together.

"Oh, I already asked Dylan to ask her" He told me. "The dress codes Black tie" He told me as he walked away to the Elevator. Could have at least said goodbye.

...

Santana and I entered another designer shop. We'd already entered loads looking for the perfect outfit for the gala on Saturday night. I wanted to look perfect. This was the first time I was meeting my family from my dad's side, weather they knew or didn't know who I was. Santana also wanted to look perfect. She was going with Dylan and was meeting his Parents, Nate and Serena, his younger sister, autumn and his Grandparents, Lily and Rufus Humphrey.

Brooke looked around the store. Dresses were everywhere and the few rich people that could afford them were gathering around looking at them. Picking one up getting ready for the party.

"Hey what about this for you?" Santana said picking up Humming-bird print silk chiffon gown. I looked at the label to find it was a Tibi and cost $540. It was perfect. It would suit my petite figure perfectly.

"It's perfect!" I squealed snatching it off her and staring at it up and down. Santana really had a good eye for fashion. She'd sometimes go and help my mum with designs and the models. My mum really liked her. Santana walked away looking at the shoes that were in rows around. They were all gorgeous but I needed a good pair to go with my outfit. I was lucky to have a friend like her who would look at stuff for me.

"Blair?" I heard a shocked voice from behind me. I turned to see none other than Serena Archibald staring at me. She looked me in the eyes before sighing.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" She sighed again looking me up and down.

"Its okay, your Serena Archibald right? The Actress?" I said. I knew who she was, obviously.

"Yeah" She smiled shaking my hand.

"I'm Brooke Wa-Hudson" I said correcting the mistake I made. She processed my name before speaking to me.

"Are you living next door to Chuck Bass in the empire hotel?" She asked me. Guess Chuck had mentioned me.

"Yeah" I smiled. I can't believe it. Guess she knows who I am.

"Oh, are you looking for a dress for Saturday night?"she asked looking at me holding the dress up.

"Mmm, yeah, I was thinking of this one" I said showing it to her. I wasn't usually this shy. Why was I at the moment?

"Wow, it's really pretty" She looked the dress up and down. "It will really suit It will really suit you" She smiled.

"What about these shoes?" I heard someone walk up behind me. It was Santana. In her hand she held a pair of Gold leather Robert Cavalli chained heeled sandals. They were perfect.

"This is my cousin, Santana" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Serena said holding her hand out for Santana to shake.

"Oh, It's nice to meet you to" Santana said and turned to me "So, what do you think of these shoes?" She asked.

"They'll look really nice, Thanks S, I'm going to go try it on" I squealed as I hugged her and began to walk away.

"So, you like fashion? You seem to be really good at it." Serena started a conversation with Santana. They both continued to talk through the time I tried on my dress. It looked fabulous.

...

"Okay thank you" I said as I hung up the phone. "The limo will be here in twenty-minuets!" I called out to Santana who was fixing her hair in the bathroom. She was barely ready. She had just finished her hair and hadn't even started on her make-up. Or put her dress on. I on the other hand was fully dressed from hair, make-up to heels.

I bought both the dress and the shoes and found my accessories myself. I had an Antik Batik beaded Necklace, A gold leather box clutch and gold bangles on my wrist. I had all I needed in my bag, Make-up, Purse, phone.

I picked up my phone and searched through my contacts looking for a familiar number. When I found it (Which didn't take to long) I dialled it. It wasn't until the third ring that I heard the unmistakeable voice of my mother.

"Hi Brooke, are you okay?" Blair asked.

"Mum, why did you leave New York?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Brooke, I'm sorry what? This is just completely out of the question?"

"Just answer me mother!" Brooke began to get irritated. Her bass side coming through.

"Brooke, I loved New York, If I could go back there I would but the whole of New York, The whole of America isn't big enough for me to avoid Chuck or Jack Bass" Blair sighed over the phone.

"Who's Jack?" Brooke asked. She knew who he was, just what was wrong with him? Besides over Botoxness, he seemed perfectly fine to her.

"He's just a very bad man" Blair told her daughter. Hopefully this conversation was over. "So, what are you and Santana doing tonight? Blair tried to change the topic.

"We're going to a party" Brooke replied. Her mother obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"A big one?" Blair asked intrigued.

"Yeah, this party could change my life" Brooke said. Santana finally came out of the bathroom in her dress. It was a asymmetric jersey dress in a pale pinkie/peach colour. She sat down on the couch and began to pull on her shoes.

"Got to go mum, love you" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"Ready to go?" She asked Santana, She was meeting Dylan there leaving Brooke all alone.

"Just one minute" Santana complained. She was always late and could never be organised to be early.

**please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. Finally. Thanks for the reviews. Please review this one! xxx Outfits are http:/ www. polyvore .com /gravity_13/ set?id= 20280988 (Remove Spaces)**

As soon as they entered the party, they found themselves lost in a big ray of colours ranging from Black to blue to green. These women where in their best designer dresses holding on to a man's arm who was mostly in Black suits from designers like Armani or Dolce and Gabana. It would be lost to a stranger, they would be scared, not know what to do and head straight to the bathroom to calm down.

This wasn't the case for Santana and Brooke. They had been attending these party's all of their lives' and it didn't really matter to them. They looked around trying to find a familiar face.

"I really need the toilet" Brooke moaned as she looked around not seeing anyone she recognized from the photo's she'd had a private investigator give her.

"Then go" Santana told her. It was Brookes fault. She was drinking champagne all the way to the venue of the Gala.

"Okay!" Brooke groaned. "I'll be back in five minutes" She told Santana and tried her best to graciously walk over to the bathroom.

Santana looked around for someone who she knew. If she didn't see Chuck or Dylan she would just go over to the food table and hope to meet someone there. A waiter walked past her with a tray full of champagne flutes offering it to everyone. She took one and held it looking for someone to approach and casually start talking to.

Among the crowds of people she managed to spot Chuck talking to a bunch of people. No matter what people thought she was, she wasn't stupid and could read peoples actions. Chuck was smiling and shaking the old people's hands when in reality he was shouting at them to go away.

Santana made her way towards him as the old people left to go talk to another couple.

"You look like your having the time of your life" She said sarcastically taking a sip of her champagne. Chuck smirked.

"Oh, yes I am. It's nice to see you Santana" He greeted her. He looked behind her to see no one; the young girl was on her own. "Where are Brooke and Dylan?" He asked.

"I haven't been able to find Dylan and Brooke's gone to the bathroom" She told him.

"Brooke's a really sweet girl" Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, she is" Santana said thinking of her best friend.

"If I had a daughter I'd want her to be just like Brooke" He told her "She probably would be just like Brooke" He said. Santana choked on her champagne hearing this. If only he knew, If only he knew.

"Why don't you have any children" Santana asked Chuck. Should she tell Brooke about what Chuck just said? Maybe.

"I'd love them" He admitted. "But Dylan and autumn are enough for me right now" He smiled at her. Guess that's a No, she thought.

"Hi Santana" Dylan came up to Chuck and his girlfriend.

"Hi!" Santana smiled her award winning smile. She was a natural beauty. They both kissed before Santana followed Dylan through the crowds. She smiled and waved back at Chuck as she diapered.

Serena was wearing a one-shoulder Rachel Gilbert gown, easy to spot, they'd seen it one of the stores yesterday. Her hair was down loosely around her back unlike Santana's hair which was tied in a high pony tail out of her face.

"Hi" Santana smiled at the people in front of her before Dylan introduced her.

"Oh my god! You're English!" Autumn shouted after speaking to Santana.

"Yes, I'm from London" Santana laughed.

"Say Autumn!" Autumn said, wanting to hear her voice said in her English Accent.

"Autumn?" Santana said as if it was more of a question. She was really confused.

"Oh my goodness, say it again" Autumn begged intrigued by her accent.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brooke exclaimed walking up to her best friend.

"Hi Brooke, I met you in the shop on Thursday!" Serena smiled greeting Brooke.

"Hi Serena nice to see you again" Brooke smiled "Next time tell me if you're going to go off and leave me after I go to the toilet" Brooke smirked at Santana walking away.

"Is it just me or was that Girl looking scarily like Blair?" Nate asked pointing to her.

"She acts like her to" Lily commented.

"Yeah, when I met her yesterday in Barneys I thought she was Blair, She was even wearing a headband. But she's not. She's Santana's cousin" Serena took a sip of her wine staring after the girl as she walked away. But she wasn't completely convinced by that.

-x-

I walked through the crowds of People in their dresses. That was awkward. I didn't see Santana with Dylan and his family. If I did I would of never gone up and look like some Larry who was just going to tag along with that couple.

I looked around for someone. I don't know who. Maybe just some fit boy I could flirt with for the rest of the night. Then I saw Chuck standing in the corner alone, preparing to make a speech. Might be nice to talk to him now. I walked up to him as fast as my Roberto Cavalli heels would carry me till I reached him. He was looking down at his note cards preparing for his speech.

"Getting ready?" She said to him.

"Brooke! Glad to see you could make it!" He smiled. His face instantly lighting up seeing his daughter.

"You thought I wouldn't? I said I would" I laughed.

"Yeah, It's great to see you, you look stunning" He smiled looking into my eyes.

"Thank you, you look good yourself and I wouldn't miss this for the world" I told him truthfully.

He looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

"I like you Brooke" He smiled continuing to look into my eyes "Not in a romantic way but like your my daughter" he smirked.

It was in that moment I decided I was ready. I could tell him. I'd have a father. He'd have a child. He'd have a daughter. He'd have me as a daughter.

"I'm..." I began. I was too late as the person onstage came up and introduced him. Stupid Bastard.

"Hold that thought" He told me as he went up to the crowd of applauding people giving them a smile. He got up there and began to say his speech.

I ran through the crowd looking for Santana. I found her whispering something into Dylan's ear. They both giggled at this.

"S" I hissed as I reached my best friend. She turned to me. My excited smiling face in her's. "I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him he's my father" I exclaimed.

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUNNNN.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Sorry **

"_S" I hissed as I reached my best friend. She turned to me. My excited smiling face in her's. "I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him he's my father" I exclaimed._

"Wait who's your father?" Dylan asked confused after what Brooke just said.

"Chuck, Chuck's my dad and Blair Waldorf's my mother" Brooke said in a hushed tone. Santana had never seen her friend so happy. She'd hate to have to ruin this moment.

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Dylan asked. He seriously didn't get it.

"You can't tell anyone, yet" Brooke told him.

"Fine" He mumbled.

Santana dragged Brooke away from the crowds and out to the toilets. Checking that no-one was in there she locked the main door on the outside.

"S, can't you be happy for me" Brooke begged her best friend.

"I talked to Chuck earlier" Santana told her.

"And what happened?" A intrigued Brooke asked.

"_Why don't you have any children" Santana asked Chuck. Should she tell Brooke about what Chuck just said? Maybe._

"_I'd love them" He admitted. "But Dylan and autumn are enough for me right now" He smiled at her._

"Truth is B, I don't think he's ready for a daughter, especially not like you. Or a child" She told him.

The smile on Brookes face fell into a frown as she heard her friend tell her this. Santana felt filled with guilt.

"If you think he is then tell him, please but I'm not sure" Santana told her.

"Can you leave? Can I just have a minuet?" Brooke sniffled, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Okay" Santana sighed at her best friend. "Just be careful Brooke" Santana said as she closed the door leaving a crying Brooke alone.

Brooke walked up and locked the main door again, leaning back on it and falling against it. She was alone now. She let tears fall freely from her eye's thinking about all of this. Was Santana right? Should she tell him?

Her and Chuck got along well but she just needed to see how things could go from there. Brooke stood up from her seat on the dirty bathroom floor. She walked over and stared at herself in the mirror.

She was Brooke Waldorf. She wasn't this week. Because Brooke Waldorf was a fighter, Brooke Waldorf was a winner.

"I'm Brooke fucking Waldorf" She stated with confidence smirking at her in the mirror.

She fixed her make-up and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had changed. She looked the same as before beautiful as ever.

"So thank you for holding this Gala in my honour, And I believe it is important we remember the cause" Chuck finished his speech to a large applause.

I walked around looking for him. I might as well finish my conversation with him.

"Brooke" I heard someone call out. I turned around to see Chuck calling me over. He was with Lily and Rufus, talking.

I walked over to him smiling.

"Hey Bass" I said to him.

"Hi, Brooke" Chuck said to me "Have you met Lily and Rufus Humphrey"

"Kind-of" I said.

"This is Brooke Hudson, Santana's cousin" Chuck introduced me.

"Yeah we briefly met" Lily said shaking my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you" I told lily. I honestly wish they would just go away so I could talk to Chuck. It was ages of polite talking before they finally did.

"So, what were you going to tell me before I made my speech?" Chuck asked her.

"What?" I asked trying to sound confused. Didn't do too well though.

"You said I'm before I interrupted you" He told me.

"Oh it was nothing" I told him.

"If you say so" He sighed. "Well, I have to go socialize with these people, see you later" He told me.

"Okay bye" I waved to him as he walked through the distance. I was exhausted. I had such a long night. I just needed to go home and scream.

"I ordered myself a limo, I'm going home" I announced to Santana. She looked shocked.

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Dylan and his family" Santana told Brooke.

"No, Santana I dragged you here for my personal reasons. You should at least have some fun here. So stay with Dylan. Stay the night with him" I told her.

"Thank you" She slightly smiled. She walked away back to her crowd.

I sighed again and walked outside till a limo came for me.

"The Empire hotel please" I told the driver. I'd get a taxi home but I was a little overdressed for that. We drove around and drove past many sights. I saw big Clubs open in the night-time. Girls in very short and slutty dresses and high high heels were standing outside them looking for someone to go in with.

I never had that problem. As my mum was young when she had me she would teach me how to do my make-up and buy the best for me so I always looked pretty.

Sixteen. I was sixteen and going to be seventeen in December.

I paid the driver before leaving and walking up to the room. The Elevator was taken so I had to climb a million flights of stairs! It took forever.

I walked over still in my heels and dress to the couch. I collapsed down onto it and removed my shoes. It had been ten years, but heels still really killed my feet. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I flicked through the channels looking for something good to watch.

Spy Kids. It had only just started. I removed my Necklace and lay down on the sofa. It was nice to watch something on my own. Santana wouldn't be back till morning. She was spending the night with Dylan in their own hotel room. Ohhhhhh.

**Just had to do that. You really think I'd have Brooke tell him yet? But not to much longer till everyone else finds out. I have a plan.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Brooke, Brooke get up" I felt someone shake me as they whispered to me. I opened my eyes to see Santana. I was lying on the sofa, the TV was still on. My make-up from the night before was still on my face and my dress still covered my body.

"Why are you lying here?" She asked.

"I watched Spy-kids, I must of dozed off" I said to her.

"Spy Kids?" She smirked. "What are you, seven?"

"Shut up Hudson" I defended myself. Spy Kids was cool! Well it was losery but still, the only other thing on was 90210.

"Well do you want to go shopping for another dress? We are both invited to Serena Archibald's movie premiere" I told her.

"No" I told her.

"What! Why?" She asked.

"I don't have a date!" I told her in a duh tone.

"So? Come on! It'll be fun." She told me.

"Fine" I sighed going to the bathroom. I needed to get out of this dress and into the shower.

Half an hour later I was out of the shower and dressed in a Diane von Furstenberg sundress. Santana wore similar bright colours as me in a outfit designed by my mum. She loved working and helping out at my mum's studio, especially before fashion week. I don't know why my mum didn't just give her a job as a model or intern.

We got into the Taxi and headed to our favourite New York store so far- Barneys! Its wear we found both our dresses for the Gala. We walked into the store and looked around for our dresses. When nothing originally caught our eye we walked around looking at every dress on show. None of the dresses fitted what we wanted. Santana picked up random dresses and looked at them before putting them back.

Barneys- good for Gala's not good for Movie premiers. I made a mental note in my head to remember that.

We got another taxi to take us to the next designer store in the area. It wasn't too far but we did not want to walk in heels. _Painful._

We looked around for a dress to wear. The store was crowded with dresses and tourists that obviously couldn't afford the dresses.

"Brooke, Is that you?" I heard a voice behind me. I twisted on my heels to come face to face with My grandmother. Shiiiiitttttt!

"Grandma!" I exclaimed as if shocked to see her.

"There doesn't seem to be anything much here either" Santana announced coming out of the clothes.

"Santana?" Eleanor said.

"Mrs. Rose! How nice to see you again" Santana began. I don't think she noticed we were in deep shit.

"Why don't we go get some lunch? You girls have a lot of explaining to do" Cyrus said in a serious voice that I'd never heard him use before. Uh-oh.

We walked (Yes Walked!) to the closest restaurant that was suitable for us. It was a posh Diner down the road.

"Table for four" Cyrus ordered. We followed the waiter and took our seats. Santana and I had both been silent since leaving the store. Neither of us knew what to say.

"What are you doing in New York?" Eleanor asked breaking the silence we had been sitting in. Santana and I 'ummmed' for a few minutes wondering what to say. What else could I say? The truth.

"I'm looking for my dad" I said causing Eleanor to practically choke on her champagne.

"You're Father?" Eleanor asked shocked.

"Yeah, Chuck Bass" Santana told them.

"Please, don't tell mum I'm here! She'll kill me!" I said.

"I'm not sure if I can't tell her" My grandmother said to me.

"Please. All my life I wanted a father and now I've met him and he seems to really like me! The other day he said to me he liked me like a daughter!" I announced to her.

"You've met him?" She asked shocked. I nodded shyly.

"We're staying in the hotel room next door to him" Santana told her.

"Well, I guess there's no stopping you now. I won't tell your mother unless she asks me" Eleanor told us. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"But now that I have my granddaughter and her friend in my city you must allow us to take you both out and come to our apartment.

"Okay, Actually Grandma, We were wondering if you could help us get dresses. We're going to Serena's movie premier and we need a nice dress" I asked her. As a long-running successful designer she was bound to have something.

"I'll get you something from my new line. It's not even out yet" She smiled at us. Yay.

"Are you going to give me a hug?" Cyrus asked. Oh yeah. We'd been so shocked seeing each other we hadn't even properly greeted each other. I leaned over as Cyrus pulled me into a hug.

"Not enough!" He smiled. I giggled as I hugged him more.

**Just had to have the Cyrus bit there couldn't help it. BTW Blair is in the next next chapter. Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next Chapter xoxo**

"Dylan's waiting downstairs in the limo!" I called to Santana.

"Okay just one second!" She shouted back. She could never be early could she? Just once for me.

"Look, I'm ready!" She announced coming out in a highly embellished light pink dress from the new Eleanor Waldorf line. She looked stunning. She wore nude Christian Louboutin sling back sandals crystal earrings. Her long black hair was left down in curls this time.

I wore a nude-pink coloured asymmetric jersey dress with Statement black shoes and a studded clutch bag. My earrings matched my shoes and my bag and my hair was left naturally down.

"Finally let's go!" I shouted at Santana. I was only going for her. The Elevator doors opened and Dylan was waiting outside for us dressed in a Emporia Armani suit.

"Wow, You're not too late" He said surprised as he greeted Santana with a kiss. I walked past both of them and took a seat in the limo. I could not be bothered with all their lovingness.

"Brooke, about you and Chuck..." Dylan began. We hadn't really talked at all since he found out.

"I'm going to tell him" I snapped. I was honestly sick and tired of people asking me when. When? When I'm ready that is when!

"All I was going to say was if you need anything or help then I'll help. He needs you" He smiled at me. Awwww. He was really sweet and a good friend. Even though we weren't really friends. We could be. We probably would be when I moved in with Chuck after he finds out.

I fantasise too much about what life would e like if I lived with him and he and my mum were married. I'd have little siblings instead of being a only child. I'd go to the beach in the Hamptons instead of Cornwall or Brighton. I'd have a more American accent instead of English. It was good.

"Thanks Dylan" I smiled slightly.

"We're here" The driver told us.

"Ready?" Dylan asked us. Santana replied with Yes and I got out the car to the flashing cameras.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you wearing?"

Questions were being thrown at me from all angles. I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

"Hey Brooke how are you?" Chuck asked me. More photos were being taken of me and one of New York's richest men. My father. I was proud to call him that even if I never said it out loud. Or to anyone at all. I only called him Dad in my head.

I smiled at the cameras with Chuck at my side. He left me alone minutes later so people got pictures of my whole Eleanor Waldorf design look. Next season. I was so ahead in fashion.

When Dylan and Santana came out more questions were being thrown at them. People knew who Dylan was. He was already half a celebrity being Serena and Nate Archibald's son. But they wanted to know who Santana was.

Serena and Nate came out last. They were the people everyone was waiting for. Serena wore a twelve-thousand dollar long white vintage dress with silver heels and a studded white and silver bag. She looked stunning with her long blonde hair left in curls shaping her face and bright red lipstick on. She looked fantastic. Nate looked equally as Handsome in his Dolce & Gabanna tux.

I walked inside the movie theatre looking for my seat near Chuck and by Dylan and Santana's.

"Blair?" I heard another shocked voice behind me. Not again. This time it was a man. He looked about my mother's age with short black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" He told me.

"Yeah, I guessed that when you said someone else's name" I smirked before walking to the bar.

"Hey Dan, You okay?" Serena asked as she greeted her step-brother with a hug.

"Yeah, I just thought that girl was Blair" Dan told Serena.

"Who? Brooke? I thought the same thing when I saw her. I even asked her if she was. Have you met Santana? She's Brooke's cousin" Serena dragged Dan over to where Dylan and Santana were talking to people.

_Please take your seats the movie will be starting in two minutes. _Great I thought as I dragged myself away from the bar.

I took my seat in front of the screen. London's Calling came on as the title of the movie. It was one of them sad dramatic Rom-coms. I'd seen enough of them before.

Xoxo

I wiped the last tears away from my eyes as the movie ended. I can't believe she died. It was so sad. Serena was a really good actress. I smiled as I applauded the performance. Great. Now I need to go fix my make-up. What was it with me and crying lately in public? I was a Waldorf; a Waldorf never shows her true emotions.

I saw Serena talking to Dan Humphrey. He was the guy from earlier. I had a private investigator send me pictures of people I should recognize. He was one of them. Nate, Lily, Vanessa, Rufus and Eric were with them.

"I swear she has to be related to Blair have you seen her?" Dan said.

"She's Santana's cousin though, her last name is Hudson, not waldorf" Nate stated.

"Maybe Blair married Santana's uncle" Rufus suggested. They all seemed smarter than I gave them credit for.

"But if she did Brooke's still sixteen, that would mean that if she was Blair's daughter, she'd be Chuck's child as well" Vanessa put her opinion in.

"Maybe she is have you seen her eyes?" Serena added.

I walked into the bathroom afraid to hear anymore. I think they noticed me walk in but didn't notice me listening.

I began to replace the make-up on my face with fresh make-up. It wouldn't look as good as it did at home. Serena walked in with her bag in her high heels. People walked up to her and congratulated her on a great movie.

"Hi Brooke" She said walking up to me casually.

"Hi Serena, you were really good in that movie" I told her. She was. But there was something fishy about her in here.

"Thanks" She took the compliment. "So, Chuck told me your Parents were from New York?" She said to me. I nodded. Now I knew why she was here. "What were there name's, I might know them, I was quite a socialite back in my day" She laughed.

"You wouldn't know them; they left New York in 1998" I told her. Who cares if I lie. She can find the truth when I'm ready and when I decide Chuck's ready.

"Well still what were there names?" Serena asked.

"Evelyn and Harold" I told her. So they were my grandparents, whatever!

"Oh" She said. Didn't get out of me what she wanted to. "Well it's nice seeing you again Brooke"

"You too" I replied. Now she was going to run off and tell her little gossip circle about me. Too bad she wasn't coming back with anything interesting.

**Please review. BTW Blair next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, im updating x**

"Okay, I left money on your credit card, we will be back on Monday, If you need anything, go to Chuck's" Serena told her son. She was going to London for the premier of the movie over there. Autumn wanted to come with her, she wanted to tour London again. Dylan couldn't care less. So she decided she'd let her sixteen year old son stay in New York and her fourteen year old daughter join her and her husband at the London premier, even though they came to the one in New York.

"Okay mum, have fun" Dylan told her giving her a hug goodbye.

"Oh, and no sleepovers with Santana" Nate whispered to him. He blushed slightly.

"Bye Dad" He said bye.

Xoxo

Serena rested her head on the plane seat. She still couldn't believe she had a sixteen year old son. Or that he even had a Girlfriend. Don't get her wrong, Dylan had all the best features of both her and Nate, He was hot. But the fact it felt like it was just yesterday since she first successfully changed his diaper or last week she gave birth to him It was scary.

It was a long plane journey to London. When she finally arrived at Heathrow airport, she was greeted with flashes from cameras all over the place. She sighed and put on her sunglasses. She should have just stayed and worked in Public relations. But both she and Nate wanted to make a name for them and not live on their parent's money. So after autumn had turned one she went back into the world of Modelling. She made it big there and offers started pouring in. That's where the acting started and she no longer did modelling.

She walked through the crowds and headed outside trying to hail a taxi. She didn't need a limo everywhere she went. And she wanted autumn to experience a normal life. She needed her to know there was a life outside of the upper east side and Limo's and designer clothes. But even being a New York City girl she was no good at hailing a taxi. She was so use to being driven around in Limo's.

A woman with long brown hair walked out into the road and called a Taxi. One instantly came to her.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked calling the girl. "Can I please possibly have that Taxi, I embarrassingly don't know how to hail one" She admitted.

The girl froze hearing that voice. The driver came out of the car to help put the luggage in the back of the car.

"Excuse me" Serena called. The brown haired girl still frozen. She walked up to her to check if she was okay and not just being rude and ignoring her. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked closer to the girl. Just before she could reach out to touch her shoulder, the girl grabbed the handle and opened the Taxi door getting into the car quickly. She hid her face behind her hair or atleast tried to. The driver got in to the front door ignoring Serena. The girl lifted her head and Serena instantly recognized her.

"Blair" She whispered. But this time, it wasn't like with Brooke or all those other girls in Paris and Morocco and Tuscany. It was officially Blair Waldorf. She ran after the taxi and banged on the window and ran infront stopping the car.

"What?" The driver screamed at her.

"Wait" Serena commanded.

She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Blair Waldorf with tears in her eyes.

"Blair" Serena said grabbing her weak best friend and pulling her into a hug. Right now, she was barely mad she just couldn't see her friend this way.

"S, I've missed you" Blair sobbed into her shoulder.

"I missed you too" Serena said still holding Blair in her arms.

"Look, I need to go but why don't we meet tomorrow, I'm still here in London" Serena told her friend.

"Actually, I think it may be best if you pretend you never saw me" Blair told her regaining her confidence.

"I can't do that Blair. Meet me at the Ivy tomorrow at 12:30. If you don't come then I will pretend, but Blair we should talk" Serena told her. Blair nodded and got back in her Taxi. How could she be so weak?

Xoxo

Serena sat and waited in the restaurant. It was 12:29, going on twelve thirty. She needed to show up by twelve thirty five or she was leaving. It turned twelve thirty. Serena looked towards the door waiting for Blair to enter. Shockingly she came through the door. The waiter guided her towards Serena's table where she sat down opposite her.

"Hey" She smiled at her.

"You came" Serena smiled back.

"So, I hear you and Nate got married, sorry I couldn't be there" Blair apologised.

"I didn't have a maid of honour, I sent a invitation to you but I didn't know where you lived" Serena sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I've missed out on most of your life" Blair said. She missed Serena, there was no one like her, she was irreplaceable.

"I have two children" Serena told Blair.

"I've heard" Blair smirked her ooh so familiar smirk.

"Dylan Charles William Archibald and Autumn Blair Lily Archibald" Serena told her. She pulled out a picture, It was a bit outdated but still.

"Gosh, they look so much like you" Blair said in shock.

"It's Genes there" Serena laughed as Blair did.

"I miss this, It's like thanksgiving but not in burger King" Blair laughed.

"Move back to New York" Serena told Blair. Maybe she said it a little to soon.

"I'd love to, but I can't" Blair told her.

"Yes you can, why not?" Serena asked Blair.

"Because, I've been gone to long, I can't see him" Blair said tears coming to her eye's just at the memories.

"Blair, Chuck's changed, he love's Dylan and Autumn, you could be a family" She told her.

"I can't Serena I just Can't!" Blair shouted. "Please don't tell Chuck you saw me" She mumbled under her breath.

"Blair he thinks your dead!" Serena told her.

"Good, let him" Blair whispered. "Don't tell anyone, not even Nate"

"You know what, your not Blair Waldorf anymore, Because Blair Waldorf would never let someone else win, without a good fight at least!" Serena announced standing up. She grabbed a napkin and scribbled something down on it.

"Here's my phone number" She said handing it to her "I'll keep your little secret for you. If you ever decide to come to New York or want anything, call me. If you do come to New York, I'll make up the spare room for you" She said walking out of the restaurant.

"Your right, I'm not Blair Waldorf anymore, I'm mum" The young girl whispered putting the Napkin in her bag.

**Hope u like! Please review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ow, I'm sun burnt on my head! Having pengg weather here in london, lovin it. This is just a little filler chapter. I also changed my name from charitystartsathome tp wish right now x after the B.O.B Song areoplanes. Love it. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chuck greeted his step-sister as he entered the penthouse she shared with his best friend.

"Hi, Chuck it's nice to see you" She told him kissing him on each cheek.

"It's good to see you to sis" He said.

"Can you do me a favour?" Serena asked him.

"Course what is it?"He asked curious.

"Well, me and Nate are going out tonight and Dylan's going out with Santana. We're all going to be out late so I was wondering if Autumn could stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, you know I love spending time with Autumn" He told her.

XOXO

Autumn had just arrived at her Godfathers suite in the Empire hotel. It was the best there was in the hotel, nothing less for Chuck Bass.

"Hi, Autumn" Chuck said to her as she walked into his bedroom, were he'd been hiding away that day.

"Hi, Uncle Chuck" she smiled. She loved spending time with him, from when she was very young. Chuck never read her stories or anything, he spoiled her more than anyone. Her parents, grandparents and Uncle Eric- Chuck would buy her anything no matter what it cost him. You could do that if you had money.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked her once she'd unpacked her toothbrush into his spare bedrooms bathroom. The room was pretty much just for Dylan and her to stay in.

"I don't know, can we order room service and watch a movie?" She asked.

"Course" He told her picking up the phone. "What do you want?" He asked her.

"Burger and Chips" She told him simply.

"Healthy" He replied sarcastically.

"I'm hungry" She used as her come-back. She wasn't very smart and was a bit slow but made up for it by her looks.

"You go pick a movie then" He told her. Autumn ran to a book shelf that was filled with DVD'S. It was one of the glossy black ones that rotated around with loads of DVD's for her to watch.

Boring. She'd seen them all before, It was nothing new to her. Her mother being an Actress, she'd been exposed to watching movie's from a young age.

She looked around and spotted one in the corner of the room. It was old looking and dusty. She picked it up and looked at the cover, It was Breakfast at Tiffanys. For some reason, her mother had never wanted her to watch this film and seemed somewhat depressed when she mentioned it.

"You chosen one yet" He asked coming through the door.

"Yeah, Breakfast at Tiffany's" She announced putting it into the DVD player. Chuck's face turned into deep thought then a depressed frown.

"Blair's favourite" He mumbled. She knew who Blair was. She was a girl that Chuck was madly in love with and then he broke her heart so she left him and that broke his heart. She had heard it all before.

The opening credits began to play before it came onto the screen. Chuck stayed with a depressed face all through the movie, even when there burgers and chips came.

As the movie ended, Autumn loved the movie.

"Wow that was great! No wonder it was Blair's favourite" She mentioned.

"Yeah" Chuck sighed. He was seriously depressed about her.

"Why did you give up searching?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"For Blair. Why did you give up searching for her?" She repeated.

"Autumn, There's a saying..." Chuck began looking at the little girl deep into her eyes. "If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." He told her.

"But love conquers all" She began. She hated to see her uncle so depressed.

"Unfortunately it doesn't" He told her.

"Do you have any pictures of you and Blair?" She asked him. They'd been in scilence for a few minutes; she really needed to break it.

"Course, come on" He told her guiding her into his room. He stopped at his bed and opened the draw. He pulled out a picture of him when he was about nineteen and a girl with Brown hair who she assumed was Blair.

"Wow, she's pretty" She told him admiring the features of her face.

"I know" He said. He'd seen the picture so many times and yet when he saw her he still got butterflies in his stomach.

"She looks a lot like Brooke" She mentioned wondering where she'd recognised those facial features from.

"Yeah, I guess she does" He whispered. Chuck would give up everything just to kiss, just to hold her in his arms again and tell her he loved him. But he couldn't and that just hurt more than anything.

"What's that" Autumn asked pulling a box out of the draw. She opened it to find a engagement ring. "Where you going to propose?" She asked shocked at her uncle.

"Put that away!" He snapped snatching it off of her and closing it shut. It hurt too much.

* * *

**Please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Glad people liked the last chapter- and the new name. Thanks for the reviews.**

I was walking back from starbucks. It was late that night. Santana and I had decided to have a girls night, Like a sleepover where we stay up and paint each other's nails and watch a Chick Flick. It was ages since we had one, it felt like we would be twelve again. I walked to Starbucks to get us some Frappucino's. It was our tradition to have one of us walk to the nearest Starbucks and back to get two Frappucinos. That tradition was still in New York. It was my turn this time. I walked all the way through Central park to find a starbucks which I finally found.

It was nine O'clock now and I was on my way home. The hotel was on the other side of Central park. There was probably a starbucks closer but I couldn't find it so went to the one that I knew. The sky was dark. People in the park didn't look to safe. I decided to just walk ahead ignoring them and hoping they didn't spot me. I was a target for being mugged, in my designer clothes and bag.

"Hey you!" I heard one call out to me. Just ignore it and keep on walking I told myself. That was the plan.

They didn't seem to understand that I wasn't interested. One of them ran straight in front of me with others by his side. They looked about my age; He was tall with Brown hair and Blue captivating eyes. I ignored his good looks. I needed to get back to Santana.

"Excuse me your in my way" I said confidently. The more confident I seemed, the less they'd try and take from me.

"I'm so sorry, but you seem bored here in New York" He smirked at me putting his hands in his jean pocket. "From London perhaps?" He asked me looking deep into my eyes. He was right. I was here to find my father but all that was happening was Santana was dating Dylan. It seemed like this had more to do with her than me.

"Continue" I told him. I really did need a good thrill.

"Weed" He told me lifting a small bag of what looks like pills out of his pocket. "Other wise known as Marijuana..." He continued on talking about the effects of it but I wasn't listening too much. Drugs? That was something new that I'd never tried before. I knew it was dangerous but living life just for the sake of it? Danger. That sounded fun.

"How much?" I asked before he could finish.

"For you? $100 per ounce" He said handing it to me.

"Then I'll take two" I said handing him two Hundred dollar bills. He smiled and gave me two packs back.

"So British Girl likes a thrill?" He smirked at me.

"I could use one every once in a while" I smiled back.

"I'm here every night if you want some more" He told me as his friends moved out of my way. I continued my sly smile as my Chanel boots walked away from them. I thought they'd take something from me, not give me something.

I walked back and upstairs to mine and Santana's room. Santana was there in her Juicy Coture Pyjama bottoms and Tank Top.

"Hey S" I smiled walking into the room.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She asked. She already had a Chick Flick put in, Mean Girls.

"I may have bought a little extra" I said referring to the pot I had in my bag.

"What?" She asked me impatiently wanting to know what it was. I grabbed one pack out of my purse and threw it to her. She caught the packet and looked at it.

"It's pot" I told her as she looked confused. She instantly threw it away to the floor.

"What the Hell! I know what it is Brooke" She shouted so the whole world could properly hear. "I just can't believe you'd do something like this!"

"Sorry!" I apologised "I just wanted to try something new!" I told her.

"Something New!" She bellowed out "Get an extra piercing, Get a tattoo buy a motor cycle But Drugs! Brooke you're so stupid" She walked away into her room and slammed the door behind her.

What was wrong with her? Why should I have to get rid of the drugs just so she could be happy with me and be my friend? And how rude was she slamming that door? I just wished I could have a normal friend. I guess I did need to go apologise But I didn't need to mean it. I walked into my room and put the packets in the draw with my underwear. She would never look there.

I walked back out and knocked lightly on her door. There was no answer. I took this as a response that said 'Hey just come on in'. If she wasn't going to tell me anything why can't I make up what she says? Santana was lying on her bed with the light out. I turned the lights on which had a angry looking Santana look up and give me a death glare.

"I flushed the drugs down the toilet" I told her "I'm sorry" I apologised. Lying was so easy.

"Do you want to continue our sleepover?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled and nodded. This should be easy. We walked through and fell onto the sofa pressing play on the movie and drinking our frappucino's.

**Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Outfits for Chapter: http:/ www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set?id= 20745694 (remove spaces). thanks for the reviews! xoxo**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was sick of Santana making me go to places with her and Dylan for pointless reasons. Today we were going to the Archibald's for Dinner. They had invited me. Santana had said I would go and was now dragging me by my ear out the door. I fixed my headband and shoved on my jacket. It was leather, I didn't want to look two casual so I wore a Dolce and Gabbana leopard print skirt with simple black boot heels. I grabbed my bag and began to put everything I needed in it.

I grabbed my phone and purse. There wasn't much I needed; this would be a long boring night. I walked over to my draw and pulled it open rummaging through the items that was in it. Then I felt something. I grabbed one of the packets of marijuana and put it in my purse. I might as well have fun tonight.

Luckily, dinner tonight wouldn't be a complete waste of time. Why? Chuck was going as well. I hadn't got much of a chance to talk to him since the Gala, and we barely spoke since the Premier. It did help me. My plan was to tell him before the end of summer, which was coming soon. It was August fourteenth today, and I and Santana left first day of September. I really needed to build up my courage. Of course I was building up a lot more of it since the Gala. I knew I definitely wanted to tell him. I knew I needed to tell him I needed a father in my Life. And that was what he was. He missed out on my whole life, He didn't need to miss out on anymore.

I walked out of my room to find Santana who was, shockingly, ready! She was wearing a floral print staples dress with a cropped denim jacket and nude shoes as well as carrying a purple bag.

"Finally Brooke I've been waiting forever" She teased me as I walked out of the room.

"You're ready?" I said confused.

"Yep" She answered back. I had never been more happily surprised in my life. We walked downstairs and hailed a cab. That was one very important thing I'd learned in New York. How to hail a taxi graciously. May come in useful in later life.

Santana gave the driver there address and he headed down there. I and Santana sat in silence. Things had become slightly awkward with us since the drug incidence. Santana still hadn't completely forgiven me. Mostly because I didn't mean my apology. Why should I have to apologise anyway? I wanted a thrill, I wanted to do drugs. That was me. I shouldn't have to stop being me just because she didn't like it.

We arrived at their penthouse and exited the car with Santana paying the driver. The doorman let us in and knew who we were. Santana had been there many times before. This however was my first time. We got the Elevator up to the top floor and entered there penthouse. Dylan walked up and greeted Santana with a nice long kiss. I walked past them ignoring both. When they broke apart Dylan called out to me.

"Brooke" He called I turned around to meet his gaze. "Can I talk to you a second?" He asked.

"Course" I smiled walking towards him and away to the lounge where he leaded.

"Look I don't want to be here, Santana made me come. So I promise I won't interfere with you guys and I'm going to get a earache and leave in ten minutes" I told him. Dylan looked at me and laughed as if I wasn't being serious. I was!

"No, Stay." He told me. Guess I was wrong.

"Oh" I said confused "Then what?"

"I was wondering if and when you were going to tell Chuck" He asked me. "He's been through a lot and deserves to be happy. He'd be happy if you were his daughter" He whispered to me so no-one else could hear.

"Ah" I nodded finally understanding. "Well, I plan to before the end of summer so he should get his happy ending with me" I told him.

"Thank you" He smiled. He was grateful Chuck would finally be happy.

"Hey" I called out to him before he left. "Santana's a sweet girl. Br good to her" I told him.

"I promise I will" He told me. We hugged and he walked back to Santana who was talking to Serena. At least I now had a friend on the Upper East Side.

The Elevator doors dinged open and Chuck Bass stepped out of the Elevator.

"Look who It is" He said greeting me "It's the only sixteen year old who drinks scotch in a bar by herself" He teased me.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "And what did you do at my age?" I asked him. It wasn't a rhetorical question, I actually wanted a answer.

"Okay, I did" He admitted to me. I smirked my signature bass smirk. No one could do it as good as me.

"It's good to see you again Brooke" He said as he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you to Dad" I whispered.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked confused. Well I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I said it's good to see you to Chuck" I quickly lied. I couldn't let them get any more suspicious.

No one's POV

Chuck Bass walked away from Brooke and toward Serena and Nate.

"Hello" He greeted both of them. They all hugged and greeted each other.

"So, you and Brooke seem pretty close" Serena said.

"Well aren't you smart sis" Chuck commented "Yeah, she's a nice girl, reminds me of me when I was her age"

"Yeah I know, she does" Serena said.

"She just seems so familiar" Nate added.

"Well, I actually had a private investigator look up Santana" He mentioned. Both Nate and Serena looked at their friend as if he were weird.

"What, I thought she might be working for Jack and I wanted to check she was suitable to date Dylan/" He told them to try and get rid of the disapproving look that was all over both of their faces. He pulled out a memory stick out of his pocket and handed it to them. "All they could find was this" He told them handing to them.

"Look Chuck, leave them alone and we don't want to know" Serena said as her and Nate walked away from them to the table.

Dinner was ready and served on the table.

We ate it all making small talk as we went along. A lot of questions from me and Santana. I think they'd given up and realised that I couldn't be related to Blair. Or that I was just lying.

Chuck left at eleven O'clock. He had a big meeting early the next morning. Santana and I booked a Taxi which said it would be here in half an hour. I was sitting on the sofa talking to Autumn. The phone suddenly rang interrupting the silence. Serena walked towards it and answered it.

"Hello" She said. I didn't bother listening to the conversation. It wasn't really any of my business.

"Okay, I'll be right there" She said rapidly hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked turning to her. She shook her head and let tears fall from her eyes.

"It's Chuck" She sobbed "He's been in a accident"


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's my net update! thanks for the reviews x**

"It's Chuck" She sobbed "He's been in an accident"

Serena let tears escape from her eyes as freely as she wanted to. Crying wasn't going to solve or help anything. I stood still staring into space. I wasn't going to cry, I was a Waldorf and Waldorf's were strong. They didn't need to cry at anything. But the look of Horror on my face gave away my emotions.

"Let's get in the car, we can go straight to the hospital" Nate said as he grabbed a coat and began to head out the door. Serena grabbed her bag and followed.

"Our Taxi will be here so we'll meet you there" I told them. It wasn't like I needed permission to go. Even if they told e not to go I would. They needed to let me go.

"Okay" Serena said as she closed and locked the door.

We went outside and waited for our taxi. My breaths were short and heavy. I was so nervous, so worried about Chuck.

Santana hadn't spoken a word since we had gotten down here. I knew she could sense my fear. She put her arm around me and comforted me as I held my breath in the cold rain that poured over us, reflecting our exact mood. I thought it was supposed to be summer. Yet the rain kept pouring down which made it seem.

The taxi finally came after what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only ten minutes. Santana told the driver to head to the hospital. We continued in silence as we and since we still hadn't spoken since we found out. The driver was trying to make conversation with us but we just ignored him. I never knew it may end like this, it could be too late.

A single tear fell from my eye which I quickly wiped away. No matter how far this got I was not going to let myself be weak, Chuck was going to be ok. He had to be. I didn't see any of this in my glimpse of the future, when I looked into after telling him I was his daughter and I, he and my mum could all be a family.

But that image seemed to be slowly fading away the closer to the hospital we got. We would have probably got there quicker if we walked or ran. It was ages till we finally got to the hospital.

"Hi, we're here for Chuck Bass" Santana told the receptionist. I was still in too much of a state to speak, but managed to keep my composure. Everyone else would be fooled by this, but being Santana, she wasn't.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you and your friend go see Mr. Bass" She told us in a sickening sweet voice. Why in a hospital, we're here to grieve not eat candyfloss and lollypops.

"It's okay there with us" Nate said from behind. He nurse allowed us to go through. Who was she to say no to the great Nate Archibald?

"Thank you" I mouthed to him, still unable to speak. It hurt too much. They were sitting on Plastic hospital chairs opposite one another waiting.

"Any news?" Santana asked. She seemed depressed by the whole situation.

"No, none yet" Dylan mumbled. Santana nodded and fell back into her seat on the end of a row of four. It wasn't long till Lily came along, without Rufus.

"Oh my goodness is Charles okay" She asked.

"No word" Autumn told her slouching into the chair. This was a big pressure on all of them; they had no idea about its effects on me.

"It would just be tragic for Charles to die this way" Lily spoke softly "Just like Bart did all them years ago"

"Yeah" Nate spoke but in a voice that could barely be heard as a whisper. He spoke a bit louder so everyone could hear, not wanting to look weak by his family.

"No Blair, No Children..." Serena began.

"He wanted children with her" Nate said looking around, "That's why he treated Dylan and Autumn and even you Brooke like his own" He whispered.

"I can't believe he might not even make it" Lily said keeping up a positive attitude.

He might not make it; we don't know how serious the accident was. Just like his father. I never got the chance to have my father properly in my life. He never had the chance to have his daughter, or at least to know her. I hope my mother was happy, taking away other's happiness for her own. Not caring about it. I hope when she hears, of his death, It tortures her. I hope she's happy now. I hope Chuck's ghost haunts her through the night. I hope pain comes to those whom deserve it. Like her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had become so weak and let my guard down. I had tears freely streaming down my face. I faintly heard around me people asking if I was okay. I couldn't stay here and handle it anymore. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the bathroom, ignoring shouts I got from nurses telling me not to run. I couldn't not. My face was red and soaked and my nose was running. Mascara was all down it. I looked awful.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I reached into my bag looking for something. Something I really needed right now. A thrill.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**sorry las chapter was short, heres the next chapter/**

Blair Waldorf sighed as she picked up her magazine and opened the cover. Who was on the front? Serena of course. Ever since she'd met her at the airport all these signs were coming up to support calling her. For example, she was on the magazine front cover, a colleague had suggested they got her as the Face of the company, And the Napkin had flown out of her bag. She just needed to face it, she should probably call her.

But the more she thought about her, the more she thought about him. Chuck Bass, The man who broke her heart. Sure she'd been on other dates since him but they didn't turn into anything serious. She had too much baggage. Understandably, who'd want to be with someone who has a sixteen year old daughter?

As much as she tried to deny she had any feelings for Chuck (besides Hate) she couldn't. Having Brooke in her life just made her love him twice as much. It was Chuck who had given her the beautiful baby she had today. Then again she wasn't a baby anymore. She was so much like Chuck it was unbelievable. From Private Investigators to always wanting to take the Limo to her love for bad boys and being a bit of a slut, she was all Chuck inside.

She turned the page over and read an Article about Serena's premier looking at the pictures as she went. Two photos's caught her eye.

In the first one was Santana. Someone who looked like Serena's son had his arm around her waist and she was smiling widely in the photo. The dress she was wearing was Eleanor Waldorf. It was from next season. But it was the other one that annoyed her more.

Wearing Black statement heels and another Eleanor Waldorf dress (from next season) was her own daughter Brooke. She had her hair down and a signature Bass smile was spread across her lips. Blair closed her mouth which she didn't realise had been hanging open and angrily looked around to the matching Article.

_Serena Archibald's Performance in her latest Drama movie was a complete success, But she was unfortunately beaten on the red carpet by two New Comers. Santana and Brooke Hudson showed up to the event in New York giving us all a glimpse of Next seasons Eleanor Waldorf Designs collection. Santana is dating Dylan Archibald, son of Serena and Nate Archibald. Expect to see them and their killer wardrobe around soon._

New York. New York. Serena. Chuck. Dylan. Brooke knew them all. Santana. Santana lied. Brooke lied to her, her own daughter lied to her. And her mother, surely she knew if Brooke was there.

Blair had been hiding out for so long, and had been successful in doing so. She couldn't let either of them ruin it now. She needed to go get Brooke back. Brooke needed to be back here grounded in London. Santana's grandparents could do whatever they like with her.

Blair ran into her room and grabbed a suitcase shoving whatever she could find that she thought suitable. She was the Queen of New York, she knew what to wear. She didn't plan on staying to long, but if she needed anything, she could just buy it.

She grabbed her phone, purse and passport shoving on a coat and a pair of heels. Blair Waldorf would never be seen in anything less. Blair got into a Taxi and headed straight for the airport. Her plan? To catch the next flight to New York City.

XOXO

Brooke had just ran off with tears running all down her face. Everyone had tried to comfort her but she ignored them all and ran off. Giving the impression she wanted to be alone.

"Even if he does survive he'll be on high medication, lots of drugs..." Lily was talking to Nate. Santana's eye's opened widely as she realised.

"Drugs?" She asked them thinking back to her best friend. "Oh Shit" She said getting up and following Brooke down the corridor leaving her bag behind.

"Brooke!" She called repeatedly. "Brooke"

Serena was at her heels following her down. Santana ran through into the bathroom.

"Brooke" She called again. The bathroom was empty except for one stall which was closed. Through it she saw a pair of black ankle strap boots and a purple leopard print skirt on the floor.

"Brooke" She shouted. "Brooke open this door" She cried again. Serena stood right behind her trying to get in and help the young girl inside.

"Brooke just open the door, we're here to help you!" Serena called out desperately.

"Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf open this door!" She called again.

"Wait, What?" Serena asked. "Waldorf, Blair's daughter?"

* * *

**Please review xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the slight language in this chapter, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this update!**

Santana slid her fingers on the lock and slid it across unlocking the door. Brooke was kneeling on the floor, a Marijuana cigarette in her small hand. A lighter in the other.

"What the hell Brooke?" Santana shouted.

"No!" She shouted back trying to protect the joint before Santana could reach it.

"Brooke calm down" Santana told her in a hushed voice trying to help her friend.

"I can't!" She shouted.

"Shhh, Brooke it's okay" She told her.

"No it's not fucking okay!" She screamed at her. "It's not it's not it's not!"

"Brooke, relax it's going to be okay!" Santana told her friend wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

"How do you know that?" She asked letting even more tears escape her eyes.

"Because everything happens for a reason" She told her attempting to pull her into a hug. Brooke instantly pulled away.

"No It doesn't! I've been waiting my whole life to have a father and now I don't even have a chance" she screamed allowing the tears to escape freely from your eyes.

"Brooke, no one said Chuck was dead, but this isn't going to help you" Santana said still trying t calm down her friend.

"Santana shut up just shut up okay!" She screamed again taking the cigarette out of her mouth. She began to choke and gag slightly. Before long she had run to the sink and was now vomiting in it, Serena standing next to her holding her hair back.

"Its okay, its okay" She said patting her back. Serena was still in a state of shock since discovering the truth about Blair and Brooke. She'd just seen Blair a little under two weeks ago. She couldn't believe she didn't tell her about Brooke. Her own daughter. Blair had a daughter. Blair was a mother. Chuck was a father.

Meanwhile, Santana grabbed the cigarette out of her hand. She threw it straight into the bin. She walked over to Brooke's bag which was on the floor and began searching through it. Thank god it was all over. She looked through her bag to find some more a little sachet filled with Cannabis.

Serena was looking at her. She walked out and showed her what she'd found. Santana walked in and flushed it down the toilet. It was gone for good now. Brooke breathed heavily, finally finished vomiting in the toilet. She was out of breath and stressed. She looked around at Santana and Serena who both stood in front of her checking she was okay. Santana placed her bag in front of her.

"Theres no drugs left in there" She told her friend and began to pull her breathless friend intoa hug. Brooke quickly pulled away angrily from her best friend.

"I need to get out of here" She signed grabbing her bag and heading for the door. "Please don't tell Chuck about me" She sobbed as she opened the door.

"Brooke, wait a second" Santana called out to her.

"No, I need to leave!" She screamed again running out. Santana left and ran after her, suddenly regretting wearing Kurt Geiger heels.

She ran right through the hospital following Brooke as she ran through. Brooke ran into the Elavator the doors closing seconds before Santana could get to them. She couldn't let Brooke get away from her. The stairs were close to her.

"Perfect" Santana mumbled to herself sarcastically. She ran through the doors and began the long journey down the twenty-three flights of stairs. When she finally arrived at the ground floor and headed out of the revolving door, she couldn't see Brooke anywhere. She finally saw her getting into the back of a yellow Taxi.

"Brooke!" She called running up to her. "Brooke" She said before she could get into the car.

"Leave me alone!" Brooke screamed getting into the car and shutting the door. The taxi went away and began to go wherever Brooke told it to go.

Santana ran trying to hail a taxi towards her. Only problem was, she had no money. She went back in the hospital and waited for an elevator to come so she could get her bag.

XOXO

Serena walked back up to the waiting area, where Nate, Lily, Dylan and Autumn now sat. Their heads in their hands, worried sick over Chuck.

"How's Brooke?" Lily asked as her daughter took a seat beside her. The blank expression on Serena's face showed she was deep in thought. "Serena?" She asked checking her daughter could hear her okay and wasn't just ignoring her. Serena opened her mouth ready to speak but no words came to her head.

"She's Chucks daughter" She blurted out without thinking.

"What!" Nate and Lily said in union.

"Brooke is Chuck and Blair's daughter" She repeated herself. "Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf"

"That's insane how come we never knew about her?" Nate asked as Serena still had a completely confused expression on her face.

"I don't know, I saw her just over a week ago, when we were in London and she never mentioned Brooke" Serena told him.

"Why is Brooke here anyway? If Blairs been gone for all these years why would she allow Brooke to return now?" Lily asked.

"Blair doesn't know she thinks there in Australia" Dylan said coming into the conversation "Brooke just wanted to meet Chuck and have a father" Dylan shrugged.

"How do you know?" Nate asked looking confused.

"Brooke told me when she was going to tell Chuck at the gala" Dylan said explaining his point. He didn't have to keep it a secret much longer.

"So, what do we do about her and Chuck?"

**As I am finishing school for summer tommorow, I will update then as a celebration! yay!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG I got 100 reviews thanks. Heres that chapter because schools out for summer!**

* * *

Santana got in the Elevator and stood impatiently waiting for it to come up to her. Every time the Elevator dinged at another stop she was becoming more and more irritated. When she finally reached the 24th floor, she ran through the crowds of nurses and people to get to where her friends sat.

"Santana..." Dylan began but was interrupted.

"I need to go" She said completely ignoring him.

"Santana..." Lily started unsure what to say next.

"Where's my bag" Santana asked beginning to get stressed out.

"Why do you need it?" Serena asked her.

"Brooke got a Taxi back, I need check she's okay" Santana said searching around for it.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Lily told Santana, trying to calm her down.

"You do realise we're talking about the girl who just ran to the bathroom with two ounces of Marijuana, don't you" Santana said furiously looking for her bag.

"Santana, did she ask to be alone?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, but still" Santana replied.

"If she asked to be alone, maybe we should leave her alone" Nate told her.

"I've been where she is before she doesn't want to be alone, she can't!" Santana shouted.

"Santana!" Dylan said loudly trying to get her to calm down.

"Seriously, where is my bag?" Santana asked with tears beginning to fall from her eyes, she was overloaded with too much stress.

"You didn't bring it, you left it at our apartment!" He told her.

"Oh" Santana mumbled.

"Look Santana, just give Brooke some time to breath, some time to calm down. Stay with us for now and come back to ours for the night" Nate told her.

"Okay, sorry" She apologised in a quiet voice. Santana slid into the chair next to Dylan and rested her head in her hands. She'd become to stressed out, the situation was all too familiar to her. She grabbed a hair band off her wrist and tied up her hair so it was out of her face. She didn't plan on spending the night in the hospital. But plans changed, Brooke needed her. Dylan needed her.

"Are you those here for Chuck Bass?" A small shy looking nurse came out of a room.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Dylan asked quickly. Santana's head popped up, eager to hear the news about her best friend's father. She'd be there for Brooke, through everything.

"We're sorry to keep you waiting, we just wanted to check everything was okay with Mr. Bass" She smiled.

"So, he's fine, he's alive" Nate asked.

"Yes, it wasn't much. He has a broken leg though and was previously unconscious, but he's okay now and wide awake, would you like to go see him in a minuet?" She asked.

"Yes we would if that's okay, we have something very important to tell him" Serena said.

"Okay, well can I please have a minute to check it's okay with the doctor?" The nurse asked with her sickening sweet smile.

"Of course" Lily said standing up. The nurse nodded at them and walked away in the direction she had previously been going in.

"You're not going to tell him about Brooke are you?" Santana asked quickly guessing after what Serena had said.

"Of course we are" Serena told her, confused about her sudden burst of speech.

"Please don't, you can't do that" Santana begged.

"Chuck deserves to have a daughter" Lily told her.

"And Brooke deserves to have a father" Santana said.

"Then why not? Chuck deserves to know" Nate said.

"Brooke deserves to tell him. She came here to do that and at the moment she's just scared" Santana told her.

"Well how do we know she will tell him?" Serena asked.

"Because she may be stubborn as hell but when she's Chuck and Blair's daughter. You know them, they will do everything they say they will" She told them. "Please wait, let Brooke tell him" She begged again.

Nate sighed.

"Would you like to come in and see him?" The nurse asked.

"Of course" They all said piling into the room. Santana took a seat outside on the chairs.

"Santana, aren't your coming?" Dylan asked after his family went into the room.

"Nah, I think it's better if I stay here for now" She told him resting her head in her hands again. He nodded and followed his family into the room, leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

She'd been where Brooke was before, scared distraught and High on drugs. For Brooke it was all turning out okay. Chuck had lived, she wouldn't have to go a lifetime without him. She told her that. People had told her that same thing, Promised her everything would be okay. But Promises, You can't promise anything. And you should certainly never make a promise if it's something you can't keep. There Promises were broken, gone. Tears began to escape her eyes. She'd been so strong throughout this, strong for Brooke. She had to leave behind her personal reasons and try to help. But sometimes the pain is too strong to ignore.

**

* * *

**

Please review xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews.**

Brooke Waldorf allowed the tears to continue streaming down her face. She couldn't do this anymore. She was rushing around her room packing her bags of all the clothes she owned. Her suitcase was becoming full of designer clothes that she just screwed up and put in there she really needed to get out.

After leaving the hospital last night Brooke had got the coming all the way to the hotel. She went straight to the bar. There she took a seat on the bar stool and ordered a scotch. She downed it as soon as it came. So she ordered another scotch. And another scotch. And another. She went to her room alone attempting to sleep it off. But she couldn't. It was now ten O'clock in the morning and Santana still hadn't returned.

The only reason she wasn't hung-over after last night's drinking binge was that she ignored what Chuck had said. Whether it was true or not, The best cure was the cause. So she was drinking, and drinking, until she couldn't take anymore. Till her heart stopped beating.

The clicking sound of the door opening echoed through the hotel room.

"Brooke?" A voice called asking if she was here. Santana walked through the house looking around fro her friend who was still messily packing in her room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't take it anymore, I shouldn't of come here in the first place" She sighed grabbing her marc Jacobs shoes and shoving them into a suitcase.

"Brooke, its okay Chuck's fine he just broke his leg" Santana informed her friend.

"Yes, But I can't!" She screamed.

"You came here to meet your father" Santana reminded her.

"And I met him, but I'm just not ready, I'm not ready!" She cried.

"Yes you are, Your Brooke Waldorf you can do anything!" She called out, trying to reassure Brooke. Brooke looked blank for a moment staring into space. Thinking look on her face.

"I'm Brooke Waldorf, and I can do anything but this" She sobbed into her arms.

"Yes you can, you're strong, confident, and powerful and you get what you want. You want a father. You're going to get a father. Your Father. If you can't you're not Brooke Waldorf" Santana comforted sitting by her on the bed.

"Then I guess I'm not Brooke Waldorf" Brooke said getting up and continuing to pack. Santana sighed. She tried her best. But when Brooke set her mind to something, the only thing that could stop her was her father. The fear of telling him.

XOXO

Blair Waldorf tapped her on the magazine in front of her. She'd been looking at others, but all she could do was think about this one. Her Brooke was in New York. Her Brooke had directly disobeyed her orders. Always having to live on the edge, the bad side of life. Just like her father. Didn't care, didn't try.

Somehow, a flight seems a lot longer when you're desperate to get there. Blair groaned. She could not believe she was sitting there. There was no first class; she was sitting here in economy. For the whole flight to New York. Blair was stressed, Blair was tired. How was she supposed to sleep in Economy class? Who knew who'd been here, sitting where she was currently?

The flight seemed twice as long as Blair thought it would be. It left at 8:55 am (The earliest flight she could get) and arrived at JFK at 11:35 am. That was American time. As soon as Blair stepped off the plane, she felt instantly at home. This was her home. The New York breeze blew her hair and Blair closed her eyes feeling it on her skin. She breathed it in. It felt good. She belonged here. Blair walked over and collected her baggage. She walked outside and thought for a moment, she had no idea what she was to do. She got on a plane and came to New York. That was as far as she planned. Blair looked around for someone she may recognize from high school. Then again she didn't exactly want to see anyone in the state she was in.

No one. No one to guide her or tell her where to go. All she saw was a starbucks coffee. Blair dragged her large suitcase towards it and ordered a coffee and a muffin. She was just making things up as she went along now.

If she was just doing that, going where life takes her she might as well go a bit further in. She was here to get her daughter; she didn't even know where she was?

Blair picked up the napkin and dialled the number. It wasn't the same as before. Before she'd be thrilled and waiting for Serena to pick up the phone, not feeling her stomach twist and feeling sick to the bone.

It rang once. It rang twice. It rang a third time.

"Please don't pick up" Blair mumbled under her breath. Why call her if she didn't want her to answer?

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hey S it's me" Blair whispered. As much as she tried to sound confident she honestly couldn't.

"Blair" Serena's voice instantly said loudly, suddenly awake.

"Blair Waldorf, Blair Waldorf called you!" She heard another shocked voice in the background that she recognised as Nate's.

"Shhh" Serena told him. Just like that.

"Yeah, It's me" She mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked.

"Actually, I'm at JFK." Blair told her friend.

"Wait what? Your here! In New York!" Serena shouted, you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, spur of the moment thing. So can we meet or what? I just need to check into a hotel first" Blair asked suddenly feeling comfortable again.

"No, stay where you are I'm coming to get you, your staying at ours" Serena commanded her before hanging up the phone to run and get ready. This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry its shortish. Please review xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**hi, thanks for the reviews and favorites and story alerts!**

**Outfits: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/serena_blair_gravity_25/set?id=21470541**

* * *

Serena drove up to the JFK car park and parked her Mercedes Benz. She got out of the car and ran into the airport looking all around. A camera flashed taking a photo of her. Great, not other paparazzi.

She suddenly saw a beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair sipping coffee and looking depressed reading a magazine in starbucks. Well, she fitted the perfect description of Blair Waldorf.

"Blair" She called as she walked up to her, heels clacking on the floor.

"Serena" Blair smiled as Serena leaned towards her for a hug.

"It's good to see you" Serena said welcoming her friend home.

"It's good to see you too" Blair smiled being sincere.

Both walked out and towards the little car Serena had parked out the front. Blair loaded her luggage into the back and took the passenger seat next to Serena at the front.

"Should I even trust you, I mean, do you even have a drivers licence?" Blair asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I do look" Serena said pulling out her licence just to show her friend. Both girls laughed.

"God I've missed you" Blair smiled letting her hand slightly rest out the window. Serena looked at her friend and smiled. She knew the perfect place to go.

The steps of the Met where empty, why would anyone be up at this time in the morning? Serena and Blair both bought hot Chocolates and sat down on the steps.

"Gosh, this brings back memories doesn't it?" Blair said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah" Serena sighed breathing in the fresh New York air.

"God I've missed New York" Blair breathed out.

"Blair" Serena spoke seriously "Why are you here?"

"Serena, There's something I need to tell you, but please promise not to be mad?" Blair asked.

"Of course, what is it Blair?" Serena asked although she pretty much already knew what it was.

"When I left you in Paris, when I was in New York, I was pregnant" Blair stuttered out of her mouth. "On December 19th I had a little baby daughter, Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf"

"Yeah" Serena said sipping her hot chocolate.

"She was Chuck's" Blair continued "She looks a lot like me but is so much like Chuck, She has Bass eyes" She looked down waiting for her friend to shout at her.

"And a Bass smirk" Serena continued on for her friend. Blair looked at her confused.

"I know Brooke, I first met her in Barneys and I thought she was you. I found out that she was yours and Chuck's daughter last night. We haven't told Chuck" Serena explained to her.

"Wow, so I don't need to explain much about her to you then" Blair said smiling. Thank god for that.

"Nope" Serena said popping the P.

"So, how is that mother Chucker" She asked her.

"You want to know how he is. In London you didn't even want to say his name." Serena said shocked.

"I'm in New York now" Blair shrugged.

"He's fine after being shot, but he was in a car accident last night, He was unconscious but only broke his leg" Serena laughed.

"Wow, how will he cope?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well we were all worried about him, Me, My mum, Nate, Dylan, Autumn, Santana and Brooke stayed all night, well Brooke went back to her hotel room" Serena said reminiscing about the previous night.

"So Brooke knows Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Blair, There really close" Serena explained to her friend. "Chuck really likes Brooke, we all do"

"But I can't do it" Blair told her.

"They already have a father-daughter relationship" Serena told her.

"I don't know, I love Brooke and I do want to do anything to make her happy" Blair sighed resting her head in her hands.

"What's best for Brooke?" Serena asked, knowing what the response should be.

"Chuck" Blair responded.

"And what will make her happy?" Serena asked.

"Chuck" Blair admitted.

"And what makes you happy?" Serena asked.

"Brooke being happy" Blair gave in.

"So, have you made up your mind" Serena asked her friend with a smirk. Blair mirrored her image.

"You know, I always thought I'd be the one giving you parenting lessons" Blair giggled at her friend's expression.

"Well, I guess we all get surprises then" Serena giggled along with her.

"So, you're an Actress now" Blair smiled at her friend.

"And you're a fashion designer" Serena smiled.

"It's not as fun as it sounds" She told her. Both continued to go on talking about their lives, all they had missed in each other's over seventeen years.

Seventeen years. It somehow seemed longer. Then again seventeen was a long time. In those seventeen years they had gone from changing diapers to well, wherever they were today. Seventeen years. Seventeen years and they were back there, same as before.

XOXO

Serena graciously glided into her penthouse, Blair nervously following strait behind her. Blair dragged her luggage into the room.

A girl with long flowing blonde hair was sat on the sofa, phone in hand. She had large blue eyes and was wearing a purple tunic with leggings. She was the spitting image of both of her parents.

"Autumn, There's someone I'd like you to meet" Serena smiled coming into the room. Autumn quickly glanced up from her phone to see who her mother had brought in. Probably some actor or director or something. Her eyes fixed on the lady who stood in front of her.

"This is your Aunt, Blair Waldorf" She explained to her.

"I know who she is" Autumn mumbled her eyes still fixed on her, shocked to see her. She had looked exactly the same as she had in the pictures and they were seventeen years old.

"Hi" Blair waved slightly nervous. Serena did mention that the kids were close to Chuck. Maybe he told them a little too much. Maybe they hated her.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Autumn smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to, I've heard a lot about you" Blair giggled giving her a hug thinking about what Serena had told her. The memorys of the silly things Autumn and Dylan had done when they were younger that she'd missed. She didn't plan on missing it anymore. She was here to stay.

"Blair" She heard Nate call from behind her.

"Hey Nate" Blair spoke taking in the appearance of her ex-boyfriend. He was also an Actor like Serena but hadn't starred in a big blockbuster recently like she had. Nate was much more muscular than she remembered and somehow seemed taller. He wore a plain blue T=shirt and jeans. Blair walked up and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again" She told him.

"I'm glad your back, Autumn needs her godmother" Nate told her.

"Yeah, we never gave Autumn or Dylan a godmother because we both wanted you, so It didn't seem fair. But now that your back..." Serena began.

"I'd love to. I really would love to have a godson and god daughter" Blair smiled, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"How's Brooke?" Autumn asked quickly. She was thrilled, honestly, to meet her godmother and Chuck's long lost love but she just wanted to know.

"I haven't seen her yet" Blair admitted sitting by her on the couch. An awkward silence emerged from the room.

"So...um... Blair I made p your room" Nate broke the silence. Thank god, it was just getting too awkward.

"Really?" Blair asked surprised. "You got him doing housework?" Blair asked Serena shocked.

"Ha Ha Ha you're so hilarious Blair" Nate mocked her. Blair giggled. Welcome home.

* * *

**hope you liked! Next chapter up soon.**

**you know you love me xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know it's short so I am really sorry. I also have a new Gossip Girl Story out, Queen B, If you want to check that one out? Thankyou for the reviews.**

* * *

Blair stepped into the Elevator and watched the doors close in front of her. She was alone in the elevator thank goodness. She tapped her feet on the floor waiting for it to go up to her floor. She was Blair Waldorf- Brooke's mother. She could do this. She had to do this.

The Elevator dinged at a floor and Blair took a deep breath looking at what floor it was. An Old looking Chinese man got on. After she had met Dylan, who was happy to meet his godmother, he called Santana who came straight to the Penthouse.

Santana had immediately apologised to Blair. Luckily Blair was the forgiving type- Well she wasn't at all; she was still sure as hell pissed with Santana and Brooke. Blair had told Santana hat she needed to go talk to Brooke. Santana gave her her hotel room key and told Blair exactly where to go. Blair was back here at the Empire hotel. It was so different to how it was previously, she was really proud of Chuck. And wherever he was Bart was probably proud of him to. He had done a great job.

The Elevator dinged as it arrived at the top floor. Blair stepped off of the Elevator and walked into the hall. She knew where she was supposed to go. She knew which door she needed to open. She knew where she had to comfort her little girl. Yet, she somehow found herself standing in front of a completely different door.

The number 1812 stood out to her. When Chuck had bought the hotel and moved into that room, he insisted the number had to be 1812, like it was in the palace. She traced her fingers round the numbers, closing her eyes and letting memories fill her brain. She exhaled and calmly walked away. Some things just hadn't changed.

Blair walked up to the room and lightly tapped on the door. She was still a little confused and slightly dizzy from Chuck's room. There was no answer to the door. Blair sighed and grabbed the card key that Santana had given her out of her bag. She slipped it into the lock and pushed the door open.

Brooke was nowhere to be seen. Blair looked around but could not find her. She found her eventually, where would Brooke (Chuck's daughter) most likely be? The bar with a glass of scotch, of course.

"Brooke" She called out to her. Brooke twisted round on her chair suddenly and spotted Blair standing at the door. She was shocked to see her, her own mother standing staring at her.

Her hand quickly released the glass that was in it sending it to the floor smashing everywhere. The glass shattered into a million pieces and the scotch that remained was now spilt all over the floor.

"M...M...Mum" Brooke stuttered out. Blair nodded silently and laid down her coat over the couch.

"Yes, Brooke it's me" She softly told her. Blair could always be Blair Waldorf, very manipulative, very strong and fearless But Brooke just made her soft.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I know Brooke, I know why your here" Blair told her walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder staring her deep in the eye.

"I'm so sorry" Brooke whispered looking down "Please don't be mad"

"Brooke I'm not mad at you, I have no right to be" Blair told her daughter.

"What do you mean" Brooke asked still letting tears fall. "I went against your wishes I broke the promise I made to you I came to New York" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke, it's okay, you should be the one mad at me, I never let you have a father when you clearly needed one" Blair admitted pulling her daughter into a comforting hug. Brooke let tears fall on her mother's shoulder, soaking her coat.

"Shhhhhh, its okay" Blair comforted her crying daughter. At the moment Brooke was so weak. They stayed like that for a few minutes till Brooke regained her composure.

"So, what now?" Brooke asked wiping her tears away with her hands. Blair paused a moment allowing herself to think.

"Now that you know him, there's no going back" Blair said. "Serena and Nate know as well so even if I do run, they'll always be right behind me"

"So..." Brooke waited for her mother to continue.

"Brooke, Now you know who he is, now you've met him you need him in your life. You need your father in your life" Blair said pushing a strand of Brooke's long chestnut hair behind her ear.

"You can go tell him" Blair said looking as her daughter got a small smile on her face. "Then we can move back to New York and you can live near him and go to Constance" Blair told her daughter.

* * *

**I'm tired.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heres the chapter you've all been waiting for! So I hope your happy and enjoy it becausee...I can't update again till next Saturday! (Though it might be sunday) So I'm updating now all of my storys. Thanks for the reviews x**

Chuck stayed grumpily lying in his bed. No matter how big a bribe he offered him they wouldn't let him leave. The stupid hospital had a policy that he had to stay there till at least lunch-time tomorrow. He was fine, He had no problem. The person who had a problem was his Limo Driver who had been drink-driving and caused the accident. Now he needed to find a new limo-driver. Chuck Bass' trademark had always been his scarf and his limo; he couldn't be seen without at least one of them.

He lay in his bed bored as hell. He'd spent most of the morning arguing with the nurses. Lily had only left about an hour ago. She worried to much. Nate, Serena, Dylan and Autumn had been in from late that nice to early morning- so had Santana but she didn't come in to see him. No mention of Brooke.

* * *

Brooke and Blair stood in the Elevator of the hospital making their way up to the 24th floor of the hospital. Brooke had a shower and got dressed into short denim shorts and a Emilio Pucci top halter neck top. She now felt the effect of the drinking from the previous night. Her head was killing her. Thank god she was in a hospital; she could probably get an aspirin here.

The Elevator dinged at the floor and both got off the elevator and walked straight in. Blair took a seat in the waiting room waiting for her daughter. Brooke began to walk down the hallway towards the room Chuck was in. She stopped walking halfway down and headed strait back to the waiting room to see her mother waiting in the chair with a magazine.

"Mum" She asked causing Blair to look up from her magazine.

"Yes Brooke?" Blair asked.

"Can you tell him for me?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Of course" Blair replied in the same nervous tone. She stood up and put the magazine back down.

"It's the third door on the left" Brooke said taking a seat where Blair had previously been sitting. Her eyes were lifeless and her hands were in her lap.

Blair walked down the hall, counting each door on the left. One, two, three. The third one. Blair stopped there and took a deep breath closing her eyes. _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in" A angry voice called out. Blair used all her courage just to turn the door handle and take a step into the room. If he was angry now he sure as hell would be angry when he saw her.

"Blair" Chuck said, although it was more like a question. His voice was now soft although you could hear the element of surprise in it.

"Hey Bass" She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He choked out.

"I have a daughter" Blair blurted out getting strait to the point.

"What?" Chuck said shocked.

"Your daughter" She spoke in a soft barely audible voice, almost a whisper.

"What, I'm a father?" Chuck asked confused.

"I'm sorry" Blair apologised tears escaping her eyes.

"I don't even know my own daughter! I don't know her name, her birthday!" He exclaimed, angrier than before.

"You know her" Blair sobbed but still trying keeping her composure. "It's Brooke"

"But Brooke's..." Chuck began.

"Brooke Eleanor Evelyn Waldorf, born 19th December 2010" She told him.

"But Santana..."Chuck began.

"She's just Brooke's best friend" Blair told him.

"Why were they in New York?" Chuck asked continuing to be confused.

"Brooke wanted to know you" Blair shrugged.

"Where's Brooke?" Chuck began to ask.

"She's outside, in the waiting room" Blair told him.

"I want to know her; I want to be a part of my daughter's life!" Chuck demanded.

"We're going to move here, from London to here in New York" Blair told him, stopping crying and wiping her eyes.

"I missed sixteen years of her life Blair, If she never came here would you ever even of told me? Would I ever even of known her?" Chuck asked but Blair remained silent, not looking Chuck in the eye in case she started crying again.

"Blair!" Chuck called trying to bring her back to reality.

"I'm sorry!" She cried begging him for forgiveness. "But now we're even, you sold me to Jack for your hotel and slept with Jenny Humphrey and I took away your daughter from you for sixteen years"

"Blair how can you even think in the smallest bit that I am going to believe that!" Chuck exclaimed "You know I never wanted to be like my father, I barely had him in my life! I didn't want my child not to have me in there life and worse than that you know that! And Blair we will never be even" Chuck told her angrily.

"I'm going to go" Blair told Chuck walking out of the room.

"Can you ask Brooke to come in" Chuck called after her. Blair walked out of the room quickly fixing her make-up, Brooke didn't need to see her mother crying. Or know that she had been.

"Brooke" Blair called out to her daughter who was chewing her nails. It was a bad habit Brooke had inherited from Blair, whenever she was nervous or scared her nails would be bitten off.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked standing up and walking over to her mom.

"Go see him" Blair said nervously patting her daughter on the back trying to push her in the direction of Chuck's room.

"Okay" Brooke said taking a deep breath. She guessed she was right, she was okay.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too disapointing! Please review x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Theres a poll on my profile for this story. Would you like a sequal as I planeed it as 30 chapters? Please vote**

"Hi Chuck" Brooke said walking into his room.

"So, you're my daughter" Chuck smirked.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled nervously.

"You're moving to New York?" Chuck asked.

"Guess so" Brooke replied.

"Brooke, can I just ask, do you own anything that's not a dress?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sorry; I thought you knew my mother?" Brooke asked.

"Like Mother like daughter" Chuck said.

"Not completely, nobody ever compares me to my mother other than looks" Brooke told Chuck.

"So what do you like doing?" Chuck asked nervously. He didn't really know what to ask her, it seemed a lot easier when they were just friends, not father and daughter.

"Maths" Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Hahaha Brooke" Chuck used the same tone as her.

"Yeah, I know I'm hilarious" She said taking the seat that was by Chuck's side.

"Oh, someone left there jacket here" Brooke said referring to the blue coat that was laid over the purple chair.

"Oh, that's ummm, Lily's" He said.

"Serena's mum" Brooke nodded understanding whose it was.

"Yeah, She's my step-mother" Chuck smiled at her.

"Ahhh" Brooke nodded understanding. "So who are your biological parents?" Brooke asked.

"My parents?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you know my uhh, Grandparents?" Brooke asked.

"Well my dad was Bartholomew Bass; he was a rich businessman who made a name for himself. Then my mother was Elizabeth Fisher or Evelyn, She was 19 when she had me and planned to give me up for adoption, but my father went against it and he looked after me for years till he died when I was 17. He ignored me a lot so I went out a bit too much to parties" Chuck finished reminiscing about the past.

"I'm so sorry" Brooke apologised placing a hand on Chucks shoulder.

"Why, It made me who I am today" He told her.

"I know, but it must have been hard" Brooke said.

"It was, but I have no regrets" Chuck admitted.

"Okay" Brooke smiled. Was that father daughter bonding? Yeah, she guessed it was.

"What about you're Uncle Jack?" I asked remembering about the time I met him in the Park.

"Jack?" He asked sounding confused. I nodded.

"I met him in the park, He's the guy who's had too much Botox" I reminded him.

"Jacks an Evil Bastard, anyone who knows him will tell you that, Avoid him as much as possible, If he talks to you or you see him, run" Chuck warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Brooke, just leave it, I don't want to have to explain" Chuck told me

"Fine, Fine!" I spoke quite pissed off. I wasn't going to avoid him if I didn't have an excuse or a reason why.

"But your right about him having too much Botox" Chuck muttered just loud enough for me to hear and smirk.

"So, you're moving here, going to Constance Billard then?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know probably, if I can get a place" Brooke asked.

"I'll get you a place there" Chuck told her smirking "Your mother went there and I went to St. Judes which is where Dylan goes" Chuck told her.

"I know" Brooke smiled.

"It's near the Met, have you been there yet?" Chuck asked.

"No" Brooke told him.

"Good, you're lucky it's very boring, all it is is paintings on a wall" Chuck told her.

Brooke laughed.

"I'll make sure to remember that, I hate art" She laughed. "And I'm terrible at it"

"Yeah, you get that from me" He admitted.

"Well I probably wouldn't get it from my mum, she's a fashion designer" Brooke reminded Chuck.

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, that's why I only own Dresses and Headbands" Brooke reminded Chuck.

"Oh" Chuck said.

**short, I know, this isn't a very good chapter but I can gurantee you the next two will be xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**am updating all my stories now so heres the next (short) chapter. HAVE you seen the promos fr season 4? I cant wait!**

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later

"Wow, Brooke you have loads of clothes" Chuck said as the bellboy carried another load of boxes labelled 'Clothes' into room 1814.

"You really have forgotten my mother, haven't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah Brooke I guess I have" Chuck told her, limping towards the bar.

Brooke was staying in the hotel with Chuck until they could find an apartment they thought suitable in New York. Santana's Grandparents had allowed her to move to New York with the Waldorf's- They didn't care what she did much anyway. They would barely notice she was gone and were relieved to get the care of Santana off of their hands. Santana was in London, packing her stuff.

Blair was currently back in London, selling the house over there and looking for one over here to buy. She was moving over here as soon as that was all done. She also needed to pack up the stuff over there and send it over. That's how all of Brookes Clothes had ended up over there in New York, they were currently being unpacked into their penthouse suite.

_Later that night_

Brooke was still unpacking all of her stuff with Chuck at her side. Blair had sent everything of Brookes over first, including her baby pictures. Brooke and Chuck had spent much of the evening looking over them.

"This is my first Piano recital" Brooke told Chuck pointing to a picture of a seven year old Brooke at a piano.

"I didn't know you played Piano" Chuck said "How did it go?" Chuck asked.

"It actually went okay, I didn't mess up" Brooke said.

"Really?" Chuck asked in fake shock.

"You barely know me, yet you have so little faith in me" Brooke smiled.

"What about this one?" Chuck questioned pointing to another picture.

"That's me and Santana when we were nine, It was our first fashion week and mom had let us go to her show" Brooke said reminiscing about that time. "It was just after the fashion show and we were on the Catwalk pretending we were models" Brooke laughed.

"Do you go to fashion week still then?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I go to London where we have top seats and I also go to the Paris one" She told him.

"So, never New York?" Chuck asked.

"I've never been to New York, How will I of come to New York Fashion week?" Brooke reminded him.

"Well I'll get you front row seats to it" Chuck promised her.

"Really? You could get me that?" Brooke asked.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he responded.

"Well I guessed that" Brooke replied to him sarcastically.

"I'm tired" Brooke said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty long day, we should go to bed" Chuck said standing up.

"Hey Chuck" Brooke said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah" Chuck said turning around to see Brooke.

"You're going to forgive my mum right?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke..." Chuck began trying to explain things to his stubborn daughter.

"No Chuck listen to me" Brooke demanded "Maybe I didn't have you in my life for the last sixteen years but I have you now and you have me, everything's better. Everyone can be happy" Brooke told Chuck. "And I don't stop till I get what I want"

"You're so stubborn Brooke" Chuck told her.

"I get that from my father" Brooke smirked at Chuck.

"No, you get that from both of your parents" Chuck told her, walking out of the door towards his own bedroom.

Once in there he walked over to the door on the left side of his bed and opened it picking p a broken box and looking inside it. The ring still sparkled as much as it did nearly seventeen years ago. It was beautiful and all it deserved was to be placed on the small fingers of Blair Waldorf. And that was where it was going to be.

* * *

**as there were 5 votes for a sequel to gravity and no votes for a not one there will be a sequel which you can vote the title for on my profile poll.**


	30. New York Baby!

**So, this is the ****final ****Chapter of Gravity! Can't believe it. There WILL be a Sequel and you can vote for the name on my profile poll. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites of this story and all those who took the time to read it. X**

_

* * *

_

Previously On Gravity

_He walked over to the door on the left side of his bed and opened it picking p a broken box and looking inside it. The ring still sparkled as much as it did nearly seventeen years ago. It was beautiful and all it deserved was to be placed on the small fingers of Blair Waldorf. And that was where it was going to be._

* * *

Blair Waldorf was here, where the sun would shine over the Hudson River and Central Park would be covered in the snow during February. Where the fashion was the key to success. Where you could get a Chinese delivered at three AM. Blair Waldorf was home. Blair was in New York.

The scent of the air, the pigeons in the park, something about this was everything that Blair had missed. Watching the sun rise over the skyscrapers was something she just couldn't wait to see again.

Blair skipped into the elevator, waiting as it went up to the top floor. Yes, Blair had arrived back in New York, all her stuff had managed to arrive first. Blair had been there for two days and was currently staying with her daughter. Blair was yet to find the perfect apartment for her, Brooke and Santana to live in. It was so difficult to find, yet Brooke seemed to be completely relaxed living in the hotel with Chuck. They'd been spending lots of time together and had become quite close, going out to dinner every night and Chuck was just fascinated by his young daughter, spoiling her and giving her anything she wanted- Brooke had even managed to drag him to Broadway performances! Last night they had gone out to see West side story, I play that when Blair had asked Chuck to go see with her, he described the story and characters as 'Tellytubbies with a gun'. He just didn't seem to understand it. Yet he and Brooke had gone to see it with Brooke coming out with a smile on her face. Having a laugh with her father.

Blair grabbed her key out of her bag and entered the hotel room she was currently staying in with the two girls. She sighed as she walked to the bar, grabbing a coke and a glass of ice out of the fridge. She walked towards her room, preparing to pick up some designs she had in there and work on them. She needed to move her fashion job over here. To do that, she needed designs. Blair walked in and grabbed her big book of them. As she began to walk out, Blair noticed a note on her door. She walked towards it snatching it quickly off the wall.

_Meet me on the top of the empire state building, at 7pm, at 7:01 I'll close my heart to you forever._

Now where had she heard that before?

* * *

"Thank you" Brooke smiled as the lady handed her back her credit card. What's the best way to celebrate moving to a new country and meeting your father who you are now planning on living near? A shopping spree with your best friend of course! The Marc Jacobs shoes, The Vivienne Westwood dresses, the Alexander McQueen bags that are what you could afford when you had a multi-billionaire father. Nothing less than the best and that was how Brooke loved it.

"So where now?" Santana asked excitedly, dragging her bags of shopping over her arms walking graciously, to think they'd only been shopping about two hours.

"Wherever we want" Brooke told her, carrying just as much shopping on her thin arms.

"Yeah, look at it; It's all ours to appreciate for the rest of our lives. Everything here, the clothes, the shops, the streets..." Santana started trailing off into her own little world.

"Yep, all under my reign" Brooke smirked.

"New York Baby" Santana said causing both the girls to laugh.

"New York Baby!" Brooke said slightly louder looking into Santana's blue eyes and arching her eyebrows.

"New York Baby!" They shouted together to the crowd that was walking through the busy streets of New York City.

* * *

Blair's heels clip–clopped as she eagerly climbed the stairs to the top of the empire state building. Her purple dress fitted tightly round her slim waist and matched the lace headband that she had on her head. She reached the top of the empire state building and pushed the door open to be met with the bright sunlight of the New York air shining upon her skin.

She looked around nervously, desperate to see him here. Grabbing her phone out of her phone and checking the time quickly. It was only 6:45. She wasn't even supposed to be here yet. He said at 7:01 he would close his heart to her forever.

Leaning on the wall and looking out over the view, Blair closed her eyes and went back to the memories. The thoughts of what life could have been like. What life will be like? Who knew what was going to happen today. All she knew was that Brooke was there and she needed **both** of her parents.

"Blair?" The voice whispered behind her. Blair spinned around on her heels to be met with the one person she was desperate to see.

"Chuck" Blair whispered a smile creeping upon her face.

"You're early" Chuck stated. In his hands he held a bouquet of white Lily, Blair's favourite.

"I didn't want to miss you this time" Blair told him "I didn't want you to close your heart to me again"

"Blair, I never did" Chuck smirked "Three Words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours"

"I love you Chuck Bass" Blair told him tears forming in her eyes. "I'm done with the games, I just want to be with you, be a real family with Brooke"

"I love you Blair" Chuck said handing her the flowers and kissing her on the cheek. Blair leaned in to kiss him properly but Chuck pulled away before their lips could meet.

"Blair, this was meant to belong to you seventeen years ago, I kept it all these years, it was always yours and so was my heart" Chuck said getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Blair screamed running into Chuck's arms as he picked her up and spun her round in the air. They broke apart just for a moment to place the ring on Blair's ring finger, something that had been empty for far too long. Moments later they were kissing each other passionately.

The scene fades out as they are kissing each other happily.

**

* * *

**

So that's it, don't forget to vote for the sequel title! This is the first story (besides one-shots) I've ever finished so I am very proud of myself for that.

**You won't have to wait for the sequel to long but until then I shall also be working on some of my other stories. Some of which will be posted soon and some which are already up! **

**At the moment the gossip girl one I am starting to work on is called Queen B. Check it out x**

**Until next time xoxo **

**wish right now x**


	31. author's note

Hi, just a quick authors note wondering if anyone is still interested in this story and would they like a sequel about Brooke's New York life or an epilogue or something? Still have some ideas, but if you think it's better just leaving the story as it is thats fine as well, just review and tell me.

Thanks!

Wish right now x


End file.
